


Unfaithful

by Stilesbanshee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, Eventual Smut, F/M, stydia au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilesbanshee/pseuds/Stilesbanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is happily married  to her husband of all most 3 years, but what happens when she stiles stilinski comes back into her life after almost 10 years? Needless to say old habits are a lot harder to break. </p><p> </p><p>This fic is inspired by the movie unfaithful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this account so I hope you all like it.
> 
> Also, feedback and comments are always welcomed and greatly appreciated. <3

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_'Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

The sound of her alarm clock and the smell of her routine morning coffee had wakened her. As she stretched her limbs which were achy from sleep, she took a minute to process her new life and all that it came with. She had an amazing husband that loved her through all of her faults, a wonderful job and friendships that only grew stronger after she graduated high school. But she knew even with her life being as great as it was she couldn’t help but feel like something was missing, an emptiness in her heart that wasn’t able to be filled. The sound of her husband’s voice echoing through their condo dragged her out of her thoughts.

“Lydia, babe, time for breakfast.”

Grinning spite herself, Lydia shrugged off her previous thoughts and grabbed her robe as she went to have morning breakfast with her husband of almost 3 years.

“Morning, baby!” she says greeting him with a kiss on the lips.

“Someone’s in a good mood.” Michael said as he pulled Lydia closer to him and to give her another peck on the mouth.

“What can I say I have a lot to be grateful for and I haven’t slept that well since… ever” Lydia said sliding into the chair her husband pulled out for her.

“Good. You work way too hard and with the lack of sleep you’ve been getting I was starting to think you were a vampire or some type of supernatural creature or something.” He chuckles.

Lydia almost chokes on her orange juice.

“What?” she says while struggling to gain her composure.

“Baby, it was a joke. Are you ok?” His smile immediately turning into a frown which involved into full on concern.

Lydia didn’t even have to look up to know that he was concerned about her, so in typical Lydia martin fashion she thought on her feet.

“Aw, sorry if I scared you, my orange juice went down the wrong pipe but have I told you how sexy you are when you’re all concerned and worried about me?” she said as she slowly walks over to the counter where he was standing.

“You know we have at least a half an hour before it’s time to go to work, how about I take a couple of minutes to show my hubby how much I appreciate him?”

She slowly wrapped her arms around him kissing him chastely. “You know as very very very tempting this is, I have to go in early. Rain check?” He says prying her small hands from around his neck and kissing her on the cheek.

Feeling rejected she offers a small smile as he made his way out of the kitchen.

“Oh yeah, Happy anniversary.” Michaels says over his shoulder with a smile before leaving the kitchen completely.

It wasn’t an ideal greeting but in all fairness Lydia only came on to him because she was trying to cover her tracks. Supernatural creatures are often talked about in books or in not so funny puns.

 ** _“I was starting to think you were a vampire or some type of supernatural creature or something.”_** He had no idea. Lydia chuckles at the thought and bids her husband a good day as he leaves for work.

“Oh hey, don’t forget we have reservations at the signature room at 7.” Lydia says before kissing him bye.

“Gotcha! Love you, baby.”

“Love you too.”

Even though her relationship with her husband was pretty solid she was still keeping the fact that she was a banshee from him. Can you blame her? It isn’t something that comes up in everyday conversation and ever since she left beacon hills she has been able to control her powers and there hasn’t been any supernatural threat, so all was well. Thoughts a beacon hills invaded her mind as she got dressed for work. As if it was on cue, Lydia phone rings.

“Hey Allison.”

“Happy anniversary, Lydia. Is mike around?”

“Thanks and nope you just missed him.”

“Well shit. Talk about bad timing. Any plans?”

“Dinner at the signature room tonight after work.” Lydia says grabbing her car keys off the dresser.

“Sounds romantic, have fun.” Allison says teasingly.

“Hey, Allison, have you told Cedric about being a double for Laura Croft?”  


There’s a pause and some ruffling on the other end of the phone. “Umm, random and no, he thinks I have a military background. Why do you ask?”

Lydia lets out a deep sigh as she gets into her car. “I’ve been married to Michael for 3 years today he doesn’t even know who he’s married to.” She finally says.

“Lyd-“

“I know it’s not something that comes up in everyday conversation.” Lydia says sounding irritated.

“Lydia, what is this really about?”

Sounding puzzled. “What are you talking about?”

“Stiles.” Allison says cutting right to the chase.

The mention of his names is what cause Lydia to immediately put up a wall. “You know what Allison, I’m about to head into work and I want to thank you for the congratulations and the advice but I have to go. I love you, bye.”

“Lydia, Waa-,“ Is all she hears before hanging up.

Stiles was still a sensitive subject and it certainly wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have before he went into work or on her anniversary.

After sitting in the car for 10 mins trying to get her previous phone conversation out of her mind. She in finally ready to begin her day, or so she thinks.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noon turned into 4 which turned into 6:15 and kydia wasn’t even dressed for her dinner with Michael.

Being the fashionista that she was, Lydia always made sure she kept a spare outfit for all purposes in her luxury office just in case she was running late, which happed more often than not.

“Shit shit shit.” Is all she said as she rushed to get dressed.

Frantically making her way back to her car she checked her phone and saw that she had 4 voice mails and 5 texts from her husband. As she listened to the first two her eyes furrowed as she heard how worried he was about her. He was always worried about her.

Not realizing how fast she was going, Lydia glanced in her rearview mirror and saw red and blue light flashing.

“shit shit shit, not today, please.” Lydia said pulling over to the side over the road.

Rolling down her window “I’m so sorry officer. I’m running late. And it’s my anniversary and...”

After digging into her purse to look for her license and registration she finally managed to look up.

“Lydia?”

“Stiles?”

They both said simultaneously.

It was like no time has passed at all and Stiles still looked at Lydia the same way he did when they were teens.

“Um, what are you doing here?” Lydia says and it feels like her heart in caught in her throat.

I’m working.” He says as he grabs her information.

“No, I mean, what are you doing in Chicago? I thought you were back in beacon hills.”

“I left 2 years ago, after my dad finally retired.”

Lydia was suddenly fascinated by her steering wheel.

“Wow, the sheriff finally hung up his badge. I’m happy for him. He deserves it.” She says with a smile.

Stiles was like a deer caught in headlines because her smile, and her calling his dad sheriff was all too familiar.

Yeah, me too.“ he says rubbing the back of his neck in stiles fashion.“

“Um, is that why you’re here?” Lydia says with a bit of curiosity and underlining hope.

Why was she hoping? She’s a happily married woman. This is stiles, nothing has changed, right?

“Yeah, once my dad retired and he and Melissa began their lives together, I figured he was in in good hands. So, here I am.”

Both feeling the tension in the air.

“Um, I’m going to let you off with a warning.” Stiles said trying not to notice how amazing she looked.

“Stiles, I would really prefer it if you gave the ticket.” Feeling the slight blush creep on her cheeks when she catches stiles staring.

“Tough, we don’t always get what we want.” He says before walking away. “Oh, Happy Anniversary, Lydia!” He says with a small smile that made Lydia’s heart skip a beat as he made his way to his car and driving off.

And that was it. She watched him speed into the night and all Lydia could do was cry because for the first time in 8 years she finally knew what she was missing. That emptiness that couldn’t seem to be filled no matter what she tried. It was stiles and to make matters worse she was late to an anniversary dinner with her husband.

Finally making her way to the restaurant Lydia did some final checks on her make-up before walking into the restaurant.

“Hey there you are. I was worried sick.” Michael says pulling Lydia in to a bear hug.

Lydia’s heart was racing a million miles per minute and Michael must’ve felt it thumping against his chest.  


“Are, you ok?”

“Yes, yes I’m fine, it’s just…” she trailed off, “I got a speeding ticket on my way over and I tried to get here as fast as I could but I was still late and I feel like I ruined our anniversary.” She said dispiritedly.

Taking her hand in his, “Honey, as long as you’re here and ok, nothing is ruined.” He said kissing her hand before offering her comforting smile.

They continued their anniversary dinner and exchanged presents and I love you’s for the most part Lydia was enjoying herself, at least that’s what her husband thought. Later that night as they made their way home, thoughts of a tall, pale skinned, dark haired man plagued her thoughts. Was this life? Was she really thinking about Stiles stilinski her ex-boyfriend on her anniversary night? I mean, sure she had thought about stiles plenty of times after she left beacon hills but seeing him in Chicago tonight of all nights.

Looking at herself in the vanity mirror her husband bought her for their anniversary. A vanity mirror, really? She was into that sort of think when she was high school but a lot of things happened and Lydia isn’t that shallow teenage girl anymore. I guess, the stories she shared with Michael gave him the impression that this would be a perfect gift.

_Stiles would know how much I would’ve preferred something that stimulated my mind._

She found herself thinking. Wait. Was she comparing her husband to Stiles? OK, Lydia, get it together. Shaking all thoughts of an ex whom shall remain nameless, she slide the door open revealing the Victoria Secret lingerie she bought for their special night.

“So, what do you think?” She said seductively.

Michael’s eyes were practically bulging out of his head. Deciding that her husband should have all of her attention, Lydia practically jumped him. As things grew more and more heated and as Lydia’s mind drifted farther and farther away from Stiles. Michael suddenly pulls away after hearing his phone ring.

Sighing in disbelief and feeling sexually frustrated Lydia knew what the call about.

“Honey, I’m sorry but-“

  
“You have to go into work.” Lydia finishes for him.

Catching the eye roll she gave him, Michael didn’t even bother making a promise they both knew he wouldn’t keep. Kissing her on the cheek and rushing to get dressed Lydia was left to home alone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Thoughts of the strawberry blonde raced through his mind as he drove out of her line of sight. Stiles didn’t know what shocked him more, the fact that she was actually here with him or the fact that she was celebrating her wedding anniversary. Stiles could’ve told Lydia that he wasn’t a traffic cop and that he was actually doing a buddy a favor because he gave him the lead he needed on his first homicide case. But why would he? He had already kept her longer than necessary. He tries to erase the thoughts out of his mind as he walked into his two bedroom apartment, it wasn’t much but he since he was rarely home it was enough for him.  

After finally being able to relax he took the time to call his dad to give him a brief of his day intentionally forgetting to leave out the fact that he ran into Lydia because he knew how his father felt about Lydia and how much he loved them together, and yeah, stiles didn’t feel like going there tonight. His next call was to his best friend, it’s been a week since they last talked and a week is way too long.

“Yoooo!” he hears as the phone picks up on the 3rd ring. “Sup, bro?” Stiles replies with a smile. God he really missed hearing his voice. “Nothing much just having dinner with Kira, you?” There was a long pause. Stiles was trying to decide of he should feel Scott in on everything he did today including stopping Lydia. “Dude.” Scott says snapping him out of his trance. “You, ok?”

“Yeah, I was on traffic duty.” He says finally collecting his thoughts. “Traffic duty, I thought you were-“

“I am a buddy of mine helped me get a lead on this homicide case I’m working on, so I covered for him and that when I pulled Lydia over.” He whispering that last part. “So, how’s Kira?” Stiles rolled eyes after hearing Scott choking on the other end of the phone.

“Wait. You pulled whoever?” Scotts says struggling to gain his composure. Letting out a frustrating deep sigh. “Dude, you have werewolf hearing, so I’m pretty sure you heard me.” It wasn’t that Stiles was frustrated with Scott it’s just that this is the first time he sees Lydia in 8 years and when he does finally see her again she’s celebrating a wedding anniversary. “Sorry, man I didn’t mean to sound upset it’s just...”

“It’s been 8 years, bro, I understand. I was there when you guys called it quits and I was there when you shattered into pieces when she left town. I get it.” Scott was stiles’ rock after he and Lydia called it quits and she left town. Long distant relationships never really work out. Stiles didn’t have the heart to leave his dad and Lydia would never put him in the position where he had to choose between her and his dad. The breakup was civil they loved each other deeply but it just couldn’t work. They agreed to stay in touch but the pain of not being together was too much and they eventually just lost touch, even though it was times were he swear he could feel her near him.  “Yeah.” He said rubbing his free hand over is eyebrow.

“How did it go, is she ok?” Scott was both curious and worried because he knows what it must’ve meant for stiles and Lydia to just run into each other after all these years, and also because he and Lydia have gotten really close after the whole saving stiles from the ‘evil fox spirit that possessed and almost killed him’ thing.

“If I called it awkward I’d be downplaying the whole entire conversation, but to answer your question she’s fine better than fine, actually.” Scott hears a deep sigh come from stiles’ end of the phone. “Dude, you still love her?” And that was it… this is why he didn’t tell his dad about seeing Lydia because he would come up with the same conclusion. Stiles was never really good add hiding his feelings not from his dad or Scott.

“Whelp, that’s my cue, I have to get up early, nice talking to you bro, I’ll call you tomorrow, bye.” He managed to say before hanging up. He also tried to ignore Scott calling his name on the other end of the phone just before he hung up, but to be honest stiles was still very much in love with Lydia but he also wasn’t ready to talk about with Scott.

Deciding to get the thoughts of Lydia celebrating a wedding anniversary with someone that wasn’t him out of his mind, He decided to take a shower and head to bed.

After a long hot shower Stiles throws himself on the bed hoping that old habits do die hard.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure what kudos are but thanks for those and the comments. :)
> 
> Oh yeah chapter 2 has some smut. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated and as always I apologize in advance for any errors.

The night came and went and Lydia woke up early in the morning to an empty house, not that she was all that surprised. Her husband is pretty dedicated to his job and she can’t really fault him for that. Since ambitious or workaholic are words often used when people describe her, but last night was their anniversary and if she made the sacrifice to turn her phone off for one day than so should he. To be fair, Lydia’s frustration wasn’t just directed at her husband but seeing the- man- whom- shall- remain- nameless last night of all nights was starting to invade her thoughts again. Ok, it’s not like she hasn’t thought about him or the other members of the pack since she left beacon hill, but the way he tried to avoid eye contact with her last night bothered the fuck out of her. Eye contact was their thing, even if they weren’t together stiles would always look at her the exact same way…

“Shit” realization hit Lydia like a bucket of cold water. She told the love of her- no wait- that’s wrong- her ex-boyfriend that she was celebrating her wedding anniversary. Surely, last night wasn’t the first he heard about her marriage, right? Granted she didn’t invite Scott to the wedding because of obvious reasons, but he did give his fiancé’ Kira the ok to be in the wedding because after everything they’ve been through she, Allison and Kira and Malia were all good friends. Did Scott not tell Stiles?

Scoffing at how ridiculous she thought she was being, Lydia clambered out of bed to get ready for her morning workout.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After spending 3 hours kicking and punching the shit out of a poor boxing bag, an extra hour in the sauna and bonus 45 minutes getting a rub down from a hottie male masseuse because let’s face it, she didn’t get the rub down she wanted from her husband last night, but she’s not going to dwell on that now. She decided to make a stop at her favorite coffee shop.

“Dirty chai tea latte for here, please.” She orders before taking a seat at the first open booth she sees by the window. As she waited on her beverage she took the time to undo the messy bun; her strawberry locks fell loosely over her shoulders, she saw that she had a missed call and a voicemail from her husband. Contemplating on whether or not she should even listen to it, she listens anyway because if she was being honest with herself she kind of missed him.

“Hey baby, I came home and you weren’t here, I assume you are working out and didn’t leave…” dragging the phone temporarily from her ear Lydia rolled her eyes at how dramatic he thought she was, true she pissed but not that pissed. Sighing through most of the message, she glanced over to the door and saw a familiar lanky gentlemen entering the coffee shop.

She watches as the lanky gentlemen orders his usual…

“Hi, can I have a shaken sweet tea…”

“Lemonade” he hears from behind him.

Lydia didn’t even realize she got up from where she was sitting. Was she really that eager to see him? Feeling somewhat embarrassed and almost creepy she thought of a lie. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to- I-I just came to get-to order a muffin.”

“Can you add a blueberry muffin to that, actually make that 2 blueberry muffins.” Giving her a gentle smile. “So, fancy meeting you here,“ He says trying to make an awkward situation less awkward. “Yeah, I always come here after...”

“Your morning workout?” he interrupts. “Yeah, I remember how you like to hit the gym early in the am.” He says, surprising himself and Lydia at how much they still know each other. “Yeah,” She says shyly. Why was she shy? This is just stiles. The clerk clears her throat as she tries to give them their order. Lydia can’t help but to think that the waitress must sense how awkward this whole entire thing is.

Grabbing their order from the clerk, “So,” The both say simultaneously, “Go ahead” stiles says, being the gentlemen he always is. “Thanks, I was just going to ask if you would like to join me?” Lydia didn’t know why she asked if he wanted to join her. Truth be told she knew that this wasn’t exactly a good idea, but what’s a cup of their favorite beverage and a harmless blueberry muffin shared between two old friends, huh?  

“Are you sure?” he asks questioningly.

Folding her arms over chest and raising an eyebrow. “Yes, Stiles, I am sure.” Lydia knew it was a valid question, because of the whole being _a- married- woman_ thing, but stiles was a hold friend. So, no harm no fool, right? They make their way over to Lydia’s table, and suddenly it feels like all the air has been sucked out of the room. Stiles can’t help but notice how nervous Lydia is when he moves to pull her chair out for her and sits down in front of her. It’s not like he’s not feeling the same way because it was just yesterday when he refused to even discuss anything related to his feelings for the strawberry blonde that is currently sitting in front of him, yet here he is.

Deciding to break the ice between them he opens his mouth to speak, but it’s Lydia who decides to speak first. “I’m sorry you had to find out about my marriage this way,” She says, in one breathe, almost like she was getting it off her chest.

Stiles sat there for a second open and closing his mouth like fish before speaking. “Um... its ok, I mean, I get it… we- um- I understand why I didn’t get an invite. I mean, not that I would’ve excepted, I mean- not that I don’t want you to be happy, but-“ He trails off scratching the back of his neck, indicating to Lydia that he’s just as nervous as she is.

“You know all I want for, all I’ve ever wanted for you is to be happy, Lydia. Rather it’s with me or someone else.” He says, with the look he gives when he sincerely means something.

Lydia’s breathe hitches, when she realizes how much she has missed that look.

“I know,” she says, below a whisper.

Stiles knew not to ask about her husband and how their marriage was because, um, awkward and he knew that if Lydia wanted to discuss it she would.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They spent the next 3 hours just talking and catching up on each of their careers about their time in beacon hills with the pack. Lydia found out that stiles was actually closing his first homicide case and she couldn’t stop herself from running over to the other side of the table and engulfing him in a huge hug that caught them both off guard. Sties congratulated her on being the youngest female to win a field’s medal. Stiles always knew she was brilliant, but seeing her face light out up as she talked about it made his heart flutter. The conversation died after a while leaving them both empty cups and an uncomfortable silence. Stiles could tell that she wanted to ask him something, he could practically see her trying to form the words.

“So are you seeing anyone?” Lydia ask, abruptly.

She still was just as upfront as she always was.

“Sorry- I- it’s none of my business,” she says, fidgeting in her seat, oddly nervous about his answer.

Taking in the question and noticing how antsy Lydia is. “No, I’m not seeing anyone. To be honest I’m not particularly interested in dating right now, for more reasons than one...” He trails off looking Lydia in the eye before continuing. “But my job is the main reason.” He adds not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

“So, what about your husband? How’s married life?” He knows that he said he wasn’t going to ask, but since she asked about his personal life, why not?

“My husband-“ realization flashes in Lydia’s eyes when she grabs her phone out of her purse and see’s that she has 11 missed calls and a shit load of text messages from said husband. “Shit,” she whispers. “I’ve completely lost track of time,” she says abruptly gathering her things and getting up from the table.

“Lydia, is everything ok?”

“Yeah, its fine I’m just running late. My husband and I are-“ She stops, catching the look on stiles’ face.

“Look, I have to go, but maybe we can meet here tomorrow… I mean, if you’re not busy?” the invitation shocked both Stiles and Lydia. But they were mature adults and besides they were best friends before they started an actual romantic relationship, so technically stiles is just a friend, right?

He smiles at the invitation and agrees to meet Lydia here tomorrow at 9 am. They exchange phone cards before racing out the coffee shop.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

On the way hone Lydia found herself trying to come up with a story as to why she was running late. Which was completely ridiculous, an early morning workout and a trip to her favorite café wasn’t unusual. But the way she was holding on to the card stiles gave her with his number on it made her cover story that much necessary.

She flies in the house like she had rockets on the bottom of her sneakers, “Hey, honey” she says, practically knocking her husband over as he was leaving the house. She attempts to give him a kiss on the cheek but he immediately pulls away. He’s mad. Just like Lydia knew he’s be. “Where the hell have you been all morning?” He asks, he says slamming the door shut behind him. “Um… I was working out and I stopped at the café.” She says, pulling off her sweat shirt and kicking off her sneakers. “It’s almost noon, Lydia!” Ok, maybe mad isn’t the right word. Pissed, yup, pissed is the perfect word. “OK, so I lost track of time, I was catching up with an old friend.” She says, nonchalantly.

“An old friend?” he asks following her up their bedroom.

“Yes”

“Do I know them?”

“No”

He hears her say from their master bathroom. “Why not?” Lydia hearing irritation in his voice. And he has some nerve. “Because he’s…” she stops, _shit_.

The room goes deathly quiet and Lydia knows that he’s waiting for her to get out of the shower. _Shitshitshit._  She wraps the towel around her still damp body, but she takes her time coming out of the bathroom because _shit. “Stiles is just a friend… stiles is just a friend”_ is on loop in her mind as she opens the door to Michael whose now sitting on the bed and staring daggers into her.

“He?” Is all he says seemingly waiting for her to explain.

“Yeah, Stiles, is an old friend of mine from beacon hills. He just moved here and I haven’t seen him in a while. We didn’t keep in touch.” She says biting her lip, and avoiding his eyes.

“Why?”

“Why what?” Lydia asks looking h her closet.

“Why didn’t you guys keep in touch?” he questions.

“I don’t know we just didn’t” she shrugs, starting to get annoyed at the 21 questions.

“Umm hmm,“ Is all he says and that’s what pretty much sets Lydia off.

“And was is that supposed to mean?” She says, crossing her arms over chest.

“It means you spend all morning with an old friend who I’ve never met – who happens to be a guy (And there it is). We’ve been married 3 years, Lydia. Why am I just now hearing about him?” he yelled.

Lydia couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Granted they knew everything there was too know about each other (except for the whole banshee thing and of course _Stiles_ ), but those were two topics Lydia wasn’t quite ready to discuss, not even to her paranoid husband.

“Because we didn’t keep in touch. End of story. I have to say… I’m a little flabbergasted at the fact that you’re questioning me when you’re the one ho ditched me on our anniversary,” she says, through grited teeth.

“So, you stayed out all morning with this ‘friend” to prove a point?” He blurts outs.

Lydia is beyond pissed because _umm… he has a lot damn nerve._

“I wasn’t trying to prove anything, Michael. You bailing on me wasn’t exactly a surprise, you know.” She hissed. Michael’s face surprisingly softened after that. “You’re right,” He says, eyes falling on his hands. ‘What?” Lydia says, sounding shocked.

“You’re right. I was wrong for leaving you last night. I’m sorry about last night. I’m sorry about every night that I bailed on you. You’re way more important to me than some stupid business deal.” He declares, getting up from where he was sitting and walking over to her.

Lydia can’t say that she wasn’t shocked by his declaration. Grabbing his hands and kissing them, “its ok, I forgive you.” She says, pulling his body to hers into a hug.

He responds by rubbing his hands down her back and pressing her small frame closer to his. “You know I have to make it up to you, right?” He whispers in her hear sending shivers down her spine. Her eyebrow raising at the implication as she watches him untie her bath towel. Her hair is dry now falling loosely around her shoulders. Sometime time between relishing in the feeling of the cool air hitting her naked body and the hot kisses her husband is pressing on her neck, she feels her feet leaving the soft white carpet of their bedroom and is suddenly wrapped firmly around her husband’s waist.

She gasps, at the feeling of his hard press up against her stomach as he gently places her on the bed. One minute he’s kissing her fervently and the next he’s kissing down her body. _And yeah, he’s definitely making it up to her._ Lydia arches up when his hand slides over a folds, and she’s pretty much at a loss of words when he starts licking and sucking at her clit. She clutches the bed feeling his index finger being slowly pushed into her entrance, she’s moaning and grinding her hips as he works his tongue and managing to slide a second finger into her, letting out whimper when they curl hitting Lydia’s g spot. Her breathing is becoming more frantic as he’s thrusting into her with abandon. She feels herself getting closer and closer to the edge when he removes his finger and starts working his tongue. _OMG! His glorious tongue._ He’slicking and rubbing at her clit earnestly now. _Those long beautiful fingers!_ She can hear him groaning and saying something but Lydia is far too gone to even try to make out what he was saying. She screams her release into their bedroom and watches as he kisses her inner thighs slowly climbing back up her body. 

She feels her breathe hitch when she sees the person that is climbing up her body isn’t her husband, but _Stiles_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter and because you've been to gracious and all around awesome this chapter is longer than the other 2.
> 
> All mistakes and what not are mine. Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.
> 
> ENJOY!

“Dude, either call her or not…” stiles hears from behind him. Swiveling in his chair to find the source of the voice his eyes fall on his partner and buddy Jamal. “I’m just saying, you've been staring at that card since you got here, and either you call or you could give me the number and I’ll call.” Jamal says, cheekily, earning him a glare from stiles.

“Or not…” He says, raising his hand in defense. 

Stiles didn't mean to get defensive, it’s just he has had Lydia on the brain ever since they exchanged numbers at the coffee shop, and when she raced out the door in a blur. He couldn't blame her, she does have a life, and a husband. He knew that he shouldn't be bitter or angry at the fact that Lydia has a new last name. Wait… Is her name even still martin? He chuckled internally, because he knew how independent Lydia was and there was no way in hell she dropped her last name in favor of her new found matrimony.

The sound of Jamal’s voice dragged him out of his internal monologue, “I didn't mean to offend, it just seems like this chick is doing a number on her mood today, man.” He says, sitting at his desk across from where stiles was currently sitting.

“It’s cool, man, and no you didn’t offend. I just have a lot on my mind.” Stiles says, truthfully.

Stiles can see that Jamal wants to ask him something, but he doesn't want to be greeted with that death stare Scott says he mastered from Lydia from when they were spending a lot of time together. Feeling like the sudden silence between them was like nails on a chalkboard, stiles decides to take the bait. 

“What?”

“What do you mean what?” Jamal questions, looking up from the police report he clearly wasn't reading.

“I mean what?”

“What’s what?”

“Jamal… You obviously want to ask me something. So just ask.”

“Well, since you brought it up,” Jamal offers with a grin and leaning further into his chair as if he and stiles were really going to do some major ass girl talk. “Who’s the girl?”  
Secretly Stiles knew that this was what he was going to ask, but was he really ready to get into a deep conversation with someone about the soap opera that was the Stiles & Lydia relationship. The plus side was that Jamal didn't know Lydia or their history together, unlike Scott and his dad and maybe he’d be easier to talk to without all the mushy stuff that will lead him down a road that would undoubtedly end in heartbreak. “She’s a friend,” He replies, shortly. 

"OK, this must be one hell of a friendship because you haven’t stopped staring at that card since I got here, and even as I’m talking to you now you can’t seem to take your eyes off it.”

Eyes slowly leaving the card in question to look at his partner who is currently looking at him with a raised eye brow. “Fine. She’s my ex-girlfriend.”

Jamal’s eyes widen like saucer like he finally hit the jackpot, “You know I can go for beer, how about you?” He says, grabbing his leather jacket from behind his chair, and tugging on stiles’ arm as they quickly made their way out of the prescient. 

Finally arriving at the local bar that was just up the street from the prescient, that’s when Jamal decided to unload all of his questions. “Dude, thanks for the beer, but I’m really not in the mood for girl talk.” Stiles says, taking a sip of his beer. 

“OK, I’m going to be straight with you, Stiles, I was starting to wonder if you were some type of hermit or something because I honestly didn’t think you had a life outside of the walls of our prescient.” 

“What can I say I love my job,” he responds, with a shrug.

“And apparently the girl who’s number is on that card.” Jamal shoots back. 

Shit they were definitely going to have this conversation.

Suddenly feeling like he was 16 and being interrogated for something his father caught him and Scott doing. “What do you want me to say?” he asks, with a shrug and slouching further in to his chair like he use to do when he was a kid.   
Jamal stayed silent decided to let Stiles reveal what he wanted. He could tell that Lydia was obviously a touchy subject (he really didn’t mean to push). “She’s my ex… No, scratch that… the love of life.” He exclaims, somberly.

“Ok…” Jamal feeling like there is more to it than that. “So, you ran into the love of your life and you have her number, which means she wants to reconnect. That’s good, right?” eyes furrowing when he sees the look on stiles’ face. “Or not?’ He recants.

Stiles eyes leave from Jamal and lands on the card that he was clutching in his hand. “No, because the love of my life is now my married ex.” He says, sitting straighter into his seat, when his phone begins to vibrate. Jamal can see the hurt on his partners face, as well as the picture of the pretty red head that pops up on stiles’ phone. He doesn’t answer though, because the reality of Lydia being married to another man was something that stiles was trying to avoid and because he is just now expressing his true feelings on the matter (to his partner of all people) it was hitting him kinda hard.

“Look man… I’m-“ Jamal tries to apologize but is cut off when he sees the red head walk through the door of the bar with whom he presumes is her friend in tow.  
Stiles watches as his friend’s mouth opens and closes while shaking his arm making him spill beer on him and the table in front of him. “Dude, what the he-“ He follows his partners line of sight “Shit” He mutters and before he’s able to get up…

“Stilinski!” 

,,,,,

Lydia decides to give stiles a call just to see where he was. Because after last night running into him was the last thing she needed. Great… no answer. Maybe he’s at work or something. 

Sighing to herself and slipping her phone into her purse. Lydia joins her friend who was waiting for her outside the bar.

When Lydia Martin says she is having a fucked up couple of days – She means it. The night she had with her husband or was it stiles? Was getting the best of her. So, what better way to rid all of your troubles then with her best gal pal. No, not Kira or Allison, but Bonnie Salvatore. Well, she hates her husband’s last name and she prefers to be called Bonnie Bennett. Lydia was pretty homesick when she first moved to Chicago, and running into Boyd’s sister who wasn't that much older than him made things a lot less... miserable.

“Bonnie, why the hell did we come to this bar? When you know there’s a bar right up the street from work. And besides, I’m not getting wasted today, I just want to take the edge off.” She says, eyeing her friend who was already walking into the somewhat crowded bar.

“If your attitude is any indication of how much edge you need to take off… you’re definitely getting wasted today.” Bonnie answers, scoping out a place to sit.

“Whatever,” Is all the response Lydia can muster up because let’s be honest wasted was more of a necessity at this point.  
Bonnie turns around to face her friend eyes narrowing when she sees the somber look on Lydia’s face.

“What is wrong with you? You've been a funk all day. Did you and Mike not have make up sex after he called everybody and their mother’s when you disappeared yesterday?” Bonnie asks, nudging Lydia away from the door they were standing front of.

Lydia blushed from head to toe as the thoughts that haunted her all day returned. Not that they went away or anything, but Bonnie was always a straight shooter and had no filter, she reminded her of her brother in that right. Her bright red cheeks must’ve shown in the dimly lit bar because Bonnie couldn't hide her own shit eating grin. “I’ll take that as a yes. Was it bad or something?” she asks, questioningly raising an eyebrow. 

Lydia felt like she was burning up, “No... It wasn't bad, it was actually-“

“Stilinski!” Is all she heard when she was suddenly being pulled to the other side of the bar. “Shit” she mutters under her breath.

,,,,

This was beyond awkward for more than one reason. Lydia and Stiles had agreed to meet tomorrow at the coffee shop, but that was before Lydia had a sex dream about him and before Stiles poured his heart out to his partner. Yup, this was going to be fun.

Stiles didn't even have enough time to act like he didn't hear Bonnie because as soon as he turned around she was standing right behind him with Lydia at her side.  
Internally cursing Jamal who was standing behind him with a grin that could rival Chester the cat.

“Bon!” he replies, engulfing her in a huge hug. Despite not wanting to run into Lydia at this very moment. He really was happy to see bonnie. Boyd was pack, she was pack… now that Boyd is gone, the pack made it their business to make sure that no one lost contact with Bonnie.

He smiles in Lydia’s direction because he knows that she was just as determined to keep their promise as he was. 

“I missed you” Bonnie says, releasing herself from the bear hug stiles was giving her. 

“I've missed you too, bon.” 

“Lydia, here forgot to mention you were in town.” She says, nudging Lydia, who was struggling to make eye contact with stiles. It’s not that she was trying to hide the fact that   
Stiles had moved to Chicago. It’s just that Lydia knew that Bonnie wasn’t new to the saga that was their relationship, and like she said Bonnie is a straight shooter, and being a married woman she didn't think it would be appropriate to have an in-depth conversation about a relationship that was in the past. It is in the past, right?

“I … huh… It kinda-“ Lydia stuttered.

“Actually I told her to keep it quiet. I knew you were living here and I thought when I ran into you I wanted it to be a surprise, but I didn’t think it’d be this soon.” He says with a smile, looking at a baffled Lydia.

Lydia’s heart felt like it was about to fall out of her chest. Because here he is still covering for her after all these years. And it only made her feel a thousand times worse. Great. Lydia gives him an apologetic smile. 

“Okay, well, I’m glad we ran into you because I hate surprises, and Lydia needs her two friends to cheer her up, she’s been in a funk all day.” Bonnie spills, because that whole Stiles told Lydia to keep it quiet was complete bullshit, and she wanted to give Lydia payback for not telling her stiles was in town. And since it’s obvious he’s the reason her friend has been in a funk all day. What? Being a witch does have its perks.

“Damn it, Bonnie” Lydia says through gritted teeth.

Concern filled stiles face as Lydia knew it would. “Is everything ok?”

“Yup, peachy, can we get our drink now?” Lydia responds, shortly\

"Actually…” Stiles, Bonnie and Lydia turn to Jamal who seems to be enjoying the scene that was playing out in front of him. “How about Stiles & I buy you two lovely ladies a drink and we all get to know each other a little better.” He offers, with a smile ignoring the look stiles is giving him.

“And you are?” Lydia & Bonnie questions with equally curious expressions.

“Oh, sorry, this is my partner, Jamal” stiles introduces, with a little to no enthusiasm. 

"Nice to meet you ladies." he says, offering Lydia and Bonnie a hand to shake.

Stiles couldn't stop his eye roll if he tried.

After catching sight of it he hears Lydia giggle. Her laugh was always one of the many things he loved about Lydia. And since Bonnie not so subtly mentioned her bad mood, making her smile and laugh made his heart soar. His admiration must've shown on his face because suddenly he was being elbowed in his side by Jamal and Bonnie was looking at him with a sly smirk on his face. God he hated that look, it was the same look Scott would give him when he use to catch him looking at Lydia when they were in high school. Feeling himself blush he clears his throat. "Um... What were you saying?" voice coming out a little ready. Get it the fuck together, Stilinski. You're not that 17 yr old kid anymore. 

"The place is getting packed, so I invited the ladies to sit at our table." Jamal says, through a chuckle. "Ladies you can take a seat, we'll get your drinks." but before turning to leave he asks Bonnie what she wants and because why not make an awkward situation even more awkward, "Lydia, I’m sure stiles knows what you like." he offers, with a wink that Lydia misses when she looks down to check her phone. Leaving the girls at the table alone, Bonnie takes the opportunity to give Lydia shit for not telling her about stiles.

"So, why didn't you tell me about stiles being here?" she questions. 

"Like Stiles said… he wanted to surprise you. And I didn't want to ruin that for him," Lydia answers, with a shrug, avoiding eye contact. She can feel Bonnie's eyes boring into the side of her head. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you that I knew stiles was lying then and I know for a fact you're lying now. Being a witch does has its perks, Lydia." Bonnie says, echoing her thoughts from earlier. 

"For fuck sake, Bonnie. Are you doing that mind reading thing again? What happened to privacy?"

"Look, no need to get pissy, Lydia. I didn't venture off into parts neither of you want me to know, but it doesn't take a mind reading spell to figure out that stiles is the reason for your funk." she utters, giving Lydia a knowing look. She trusted Bonnie with all her secrets just like she did with Allison, Kira and Malia, but Lydia knew that she wasn't ready to spill about the sex dream she had about stiles especially since it could've been a onetime thing. No need to rock the boat, right? But before Lydia could even open her mouth to reply Stiles & Jamal were back with their drinks, and like Lydia knew he would he order her a captain Morgan with cranberry juice.   
Joining the guys was actually a pretty fun idea. They shared stories about their pasts, jobs and weird Chicago encounters. And of course laughing after Jamal tried (And failed) to hit on bonnie for the gazillionth time until she finally told him she was a happily married woman. Which made Lydia feel terrible because here she is with one of best friends and Stiles and she hasn't thought about her husband once all night. She doesn't miss the look on stiles' face when he catches her rubbing circles on the piece of jewelry that had taken space on her left hand. "Pool, anybody?" they're both snapped out of the overwhelming sadness that was lingering between them, when they see Jamal standing next to a vacant pool table with 4 pool sticks. "I'm in!" Bonnie says. Grabbing her purse and what's left of her drink. Not wanting to dwell on last night or the hurt she saw in stiles' eyes when he caught her playing with her wedding ring, she gets up from the table and joins Jamal and Bonnie at the pool table.

It takes stiles a minute to get up from the table. He's finding it more and more difficult to be around Lydia. Which sucked because he and Lydia were friends first before anything romantic happened between them. The reality of Lydia being married to someone who wasn't him was hitting him hard. Maybe he should just cut out early, but he looks over at the table and sees Bonnie, Jamal and Lydia laughing and gesturing for him to come over. He decides to suck it up. Besides he really was having a good time. 

When he makes his way over to the group he finds out its girls vs. boys, losers have to buy the next round of drinks.   
He can't help but to admire the way Lydia's dress is lifting slightly revealing the back of her upper thighs, as she gathers the balls to rack them. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," he hears Jamal whisper. He flips him off rounding the table to stand next to bonnie. "Hey, no witchy business. Jamal doesn't know about my friends being real life supernatural freaks and its cheating." he says, giving her knowing look, 

Bonnie gives him her best "fuck off, stilinski" look for the 'supernatural freaks' remark. Overhearing said remark Lydia chimes in, "Look, no more magic for bonnie today. When we kick your asses it's going to be because we're women, and women are badass, clearly the better gender..." she leans down to make her shot. And as if it she was a professional pool player all the balls go into the hole. She straightens her posture to blow on her stick. They’re standing so close she can feel stiles' warm breath on her face, "And overall better pool players." she says smirking, giving Bonnie a high five. 

Stiles scuffs at Lydia's cockiness. "You better get your cash out for my drink, red, I want scotch." he says, before landing a perfect shot of his own. Giving Lydia a wink that makes her heart skip a beat. The game goes on like this for an hour or two. It’s filled with laughter egos and drinks. The girls won, of course. And they took full advantage of the boys paying. Lydia, unfortunately had more than she bargained for and ended up getting shitfaced. Jamal and Bonnie had to leave early. And because Bonnie knew that if anybody would be able to take care of Lydia it would be stiles. So, she left her bestie in his capable hands after giving stiles a hug goodbye and Lydia a kiss on the head.

Stiles & Jamal agreed to swap cars since Jamal's was parked outside and his was still at the station. Good thing Roscoe was still in beacon hills and he was driving a rental because stiles wouldn't be able to deal with Jamal driving his baby. Stiles helps Lydia to the car and carefully buckles her into the passenger seat. Her speech is slurred and stiles can barely make out what she's saying until he realized he has no idea where he was taking her. 

"Lydia, where do you live?"

"No," she mumbles. 

"Lydia, I have to take you home." he says, taking his eyes temporarily off the road to look at Lydia.

"No," she repeats louder, "I… I can't go home, not like this... Just take me to my office."

Stiles didn't understand why she didn't want to go home. He could imagine this wouldn't be the first time she got drunk and went home after. So, he's quite sure it’s not the first time, but he was willing to bet it was because he was the one bringing her home. No husband would be comfortable with their wife's ex dropping their drunk wife off at their doorstep. And that he could understand.

"I'm not going to leave you at your office this late and you're drunk, Lydia you need someone to take care of you."  
Lydia just continued to mumble something incoherently under her breath. He knew that Lydia was easily agitated and stubborn when she was sober. So dealing with a drunk, stubborn and agitated Lydia was a walk in the park. “Fine, you can sober up at my place,” He asserts, leaving little to know room to argue.   
He hears Lydia sigh and shifts uncomfortably in her seat as she plays with her seatbelt. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She says, below a whisper. “Why not? You need someone to look after you and you know that I’m not going to leave you alone since you refuse to go home.” Eyes shifting from the road to Lydia, frustration starting to show on his face. 

“BECAUSE IT’S A FUCKIN BAD IDEA, STILES!” Lydia shouts, letting a whimper escape her lips. Lydia didn’t peg herself as an emotional drunk, but even shitfaced she knew that going to stiles’ house after having a sex dream about him was not a good idea. It wasn’t because she didn’t trust him because she knew she could trust him with her life… she just didn’t trust herself to be around him and not give into the clusterfuck that was her feelings.

Stiles pulls into his apartment garage, ” Look, since you refuse to let me take you home… I just want to make sure you’re sober enough to that take a cab home." His voice is pleading and genuine and once again Lydia feels terrible for yelling at him. Her safety was always a priority and she hears herself cry because nothing has changed and he’s still looking at her like she’s his everything. He gently strokes the hair that was sticking to her face from the tears she shed earlier from her eyes. She gives him a small smile and agrees to let him take care of her.

When Stiles opens the door to help her out of the car the fresh air hits her and it’s like she consumed twice as much alcohol and almost loses her balance, but of course stiles is there to catch her within seconds. They make it up to his apartment and Lydia isn’t in the apartment 30 seconds before she needs to run to the bathroom to throw up. Stiles is once again there to hold her hair and rubbing soothing circles in her back. Lydia would laugh if she didn’t have her head in a toilet. After he had nothing left except an aching stomach and the bitter taste of the alcohol and whatever else she emptied in the toilet she clambered off the floor to follow stiles into the living room.  
He offers her some water and she simply smiles. “Thank you…” she says, grabbing the glass from him, “For everything and I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier. I’m just having a bad day.” She says, looking at the half filled glass of water stiles gave her (really trying to avoid any and all eye contact with this man). 

“Yeah, about that… what’s up? Bonnie said you were in a funk. Is everything okay?” 

Lydia finally looks up and sees the worry and the hesitation on his face because she knows he doesn’t want to pry especially if it’s about her marriage. There was always something about the way stiles looked at her that made her want to spill her guts to him and reveal her true feelings no matter how big or small, but telling him that she is confused about the sex dream she had about him, and how ever since he reappeared into her life she can’t stop thinking about him, she can’t stop wanting to be around him, wanting to be around him and wanting to hold him. It’s not fair to him or husband, so she lies.

“Work. I’m stressing over this work related project. You know me… good ol’ Lydia martin, I have to be perfect and good at everything. Perfect clothes, perfect hair, perfect job, perfect husband,” she vents, voice thick with sadness and frustration. Stiles just sits and lets her get everything off her chest. “Do you know my husband doesn’t know me?” she asks. Stiles furrows his eyebrow not understanding the question. “He doesn’t know that he’s married to a supernatural freak,” She spits, voice cracking at the end of the sentence. 

Stiles’ hangs his head in shame when he hears Lydia repeat the joke he said earlier. “Lydia, you know I didn’t-“

“Its ok, stiles. I know you didn’t mean it, but it doesn’t make it any less true. When Michael looks at me he sees the Lydia martin that doesn’t scream her head off when she feels death looming. He sees the Lydia martin that isn’t terrified for her friends every night because she can since that they are in trouble. He sees the Lydia martin that didn’t leave the life she had in beacon hills behind. She’s crying now and looking Stiles directly in the eyes when she says, “the people she loved behind…” 

She hears stiles’ sharp gasp and is about to turn and walk away, but is stopped when he pulls her into his arms and holds her likes he’s trying to squeeze all the pain and regret out of her. He hears a low sob and knows that she’s been holding it in for so long. “It’s ok, Lydia, I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.” He says, kissing the top of her head and rubbing soothing circles in on her back.

Lydia has never felt this complete in a long time and it’s only confirming that coming to stiles’ apartment tonight was in fact a bad idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter... :(
> 
> All errors are mine, but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway.
> 
> Comments and feedback are always greatly appreciated.

The morning sun that beamed into the bedroom highlighted the strawberry blonde streaks that were sprawled out on the soft pillow Lydia was laying her head on. Lazily rolling over and slowly opening her eyes and wincing at how bright the room was. Last night was a blur, and her head was pounding. The last thing she remembered was stiles holding her in his arms for what seemed like hours. Yet another thing that hadn't changed about him. For reasons unknown the memory of the night she showed up at his door when she thought Jackson died popped into her mind. He literally sat and listened to her cry about Jackson for hours even though he was harboring these intense feelings for her. Instead he pushed all that aside and was there for her in her time of need (even if it was about another guy). _God, she was clueless then_. After that night and up until she left beacon hills. She made sure stiles knew how much she appreciated him and made sure she was there for him whenever he needed her. Her mind once again sliding to another painful memory, the night she almost lost him when the nogitsune almost killed him. She remembers how pale and weak he was. He couldn’t barely stand on his on that night, and whenever he felt like he was about to fall over Lydia was there at his side within seconds being his rock, his foundation, his tether. She hadn't realized she was crying when said boy peeked his head into the bedroom, "Are you okay?" he asks, walking towards the bed with a glass of orange juice in hand.

Realization dawned on Lydia. "What are you doing here?" she asks, voice laced with confusion, and roughly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Umm... I live here" he retorts, gesturing around what looks like his bedroom. Shit. Was she in stiles' bedroom? Sleeping in his bed? Looking down at her body she notices that she's wearing his clothes. Panic must've shown on her face because stiles immediately says, "Nothing happened last night. Well except the fact you had a mini breakdown and you ended up getting sick again." pointing to the clothes she's wearing, "Hence why you're in my favorite t-shirt and sweatpants. Oh... And don't worry I washed your dress and it'll be dry in few so when you go home you won't wearing men's clothes" he snorts, but Lydia can tell how unhappy he is about the situation. She hates herself because she feels bad for almost freaking out him....Again.  She could be a lot more grateful seeing as to how this the umpteenth time he has went above and beyond to take care of her, not that he didn’t think she’d return the favor because he knew she would. That’s what she loved about their time together; it wasn’t just give and take. They really looked after and took care of each other no matter the circumstances.

"Thank you, stiles, for everything." she says giving him the best smile she can muster up especially with her head feeling like it's about to explode. The sharp pain in her head makes her nose scrunch up in pain and stiles sympathetically offers her the OJ and some aspirin. She smiles again at him gratefully.

"I think I should be heading home." she says, after taking her aspirin.

"Yeah, about that...Bonnie called to check on you and I told her you were sleeping and because she didn't want to wake you she said she'll take care of Mike." he recalls, "whatever that means." he shrugs off, not liking the fact that he mentioned Lydia's husband's name.

Lydia fights back yet another smile because he literally took care of everything. She sees her cellphone on the night stand next to the bed. And reads the text messages Bonnie sent.

**_Bon: Mike thinks we pulled an all nighter last night. You're in the clear._ **

**_Bon: And before you ask, no I didn't do use my witch flawlessness._ **

**_Bon: p.s. don’t do anything I wouldn't do ;)_ **

Lydia couldn't help but roll her eyes at the last message.  She begins to type a reply to bonnie.

**_Lydia: Thanks. IOU. ;)_ **

And before she is even able to start a new text to her husband she gets a reply from bonnie.

**_Bonnie: Just give me details and we're even. ;)_ **

Lydia just snorts at the message.

**_Lydia: Nothing happened._ **

**_Bonnie: K._ **

Was all the message said and Lydia knew that bonnie only did it to annoy her. Seriously what kind of fucking response is "k"?  Deciding not to reply back she begins to type a text to her husband.

**_Mike <3: Hey babe, I'll be home in a few, crashed on the office couch, miss you. :)_ **

Lydia just stared at the message for a minute before hitting send.

Placing her phone back on the night stand she notices that Stiles left her to take care of what she needed to in piece. Climbing out of the bed she was able to get a better look at herself in the tall mirror that was hanging up on the wall of stiles’ bedroom. She was wearing Stiles’ black police academy t-shirt with the grey sweatpants to match. She smiled despite the fact that she looked like hell. Stiles always wanted to be like his dad and when he said that she wearing his favorite T-shirt and pants she quickly realized why. Running a hand through her already tousled hair she makes her way out of the bedroom, following the noise that seem to be coming from the kitchen. After last night Lydia was too drunk to get a good look at his apartment. It was nice, small but cozy. It was Stiles. _She loved it._

Stiles being the flailing mess that he was heard the floor creek under Lydia’s feet. He couldn’t stop the goofy grin that crept on his face if tried. Lydia was standing in the threshold of the kitchen in his police academy lounge wear, hair tousled and face flushed from sleep. Morning Lydia was his favorite Lydia. Granted, he always found Lydia breathtakingly beautiful, but it was something about seeing her in the morning before she puts on the war paint that she used as a shield for any and all outsiders.

“Hey” he breathes, quickly feeling his mouth go dry.

“Stiles, you saw me earlier, but Hi” she says walking over to the island of the kitchen. Basking in the fact that she still has this effect on him. “Right.” Is all he says before the room grows awkwardly silent, Lydia just watched him from where she was standing by the island. Given the fact that he wasn’t able to sit still for more than a couple of minutes on a normal day. She got the feeling that something was on his mind, but he didn’t know how to say it.

As if he was reading her mind, “So, um, is everything okay?”

Lydia quirks and eyebrow at him secretly loving the idea that she still knew the man standing in front of   her like the back of her hand, “Yup, I talked to bonnie and she covered. Not that there was anything to cover. I Just…” she trails off suddenly finding the tiling of stiles’ kitchen island fascinating.

“I get it. It would be hard to explain to your husband why a guy is dropping you off at 2 am drunk.” He says, turning back to the task, she saw him working on before interrupting him.

She purses her lips in a think line and internally cursing herself for making things even more awkward.  “What are you doing?” she asks.

“Oh, umm… I’m making you my hangover cure.” He says, holding up a plate with what looks like the greasiest burger and fries she’s ever see. The smell hits her like a tidal wave and she feels her stomach turn. “Actually I didn’t exactly make it. I went to pick it while you were sleep and…” He cut off by the loud groan Lydia lets out. “Stiles, that smells and it’s making me sick. Get it away.” She squeaks, hurriedly running out of the kitchen. She hears the footsteps of stiles behind her “Lydia, you know better than anybody that grease will absorb all the alcohol you consumed yesterday, and who knows you might actually enjoy it,” He expresses, holding the plate out in front of him.

Lydia knew that stiles was right, but god the smell alone made Lydia want to throw up, she doubts she’ll be able to keep it done anyway. She looks up and she finds stiles staring her with his beautiful brown eyes and she knew that she couldn’t deny him. Besides, he would never recommend anything to her if he didn’t think it would help her in the end.  Her eyes go from him to the burger and frowning at the smell and size of it and eventually back to him. “Fine, but only if you eat half because that burger is gigantic and I won’t be able to eat all of that.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” He says, whipping out the butter knife he had in his pants pocket preparing to cut the burger in half. Lydia just rolled her eyes. _He really did take care of everything._

After a lot of coaxing from stiles, Lydia managed to finish most of her burger and she was practically hogging all the curly fries much to stiles’ dismay. They talked about everything except the one thing that was obviously still hovering over them. Lydia can’t say that she wasn’t grateful about their conversation not shifting to her mini freak out.

“Lydia, about what happened last night.” Stiles says, wiping his mouth with a paper towel.

_Shit. Nevermind._

“I was drunk.” Lydia responds, grabbing her almost empty plate and carrying it to the kitchen. This is not a conversation she wants to have. Not now. Not with him.

“Yeah, but you said somethings…” she hears, from behind her. Of course he followed her.

 “Yes. In which all of it was said while I was inebriated.”

“Lydia, I know you like the back of my hand,” he confirms, echoing her thoughts from earlier. “And last night wasn’t some random freak out, okay. The things you said… you were upset and I just…” He bites his lip and inches closer to her.

They’re standing in each other’s space now, and the height difference between them is more apparent than ever. He’s looking at her with those pleading eyes again, and Lydia just wants to crawl into a ball. Why must this be so fucking difficult? She knew that she could tell stiles anything and he wouldn’t judge, but these were unusual circumstances. Stiles was the reason she couldn’t discuss the problems she didn’t know she had until he came back into her life. The perfect life she thought she had paled in comparison to the perfect life she shared with stiles. She was married to another man and she did love Mike, but here Stiles is standing in front of her reminding her of everything she misses about the life she left behind. He reminds her of the abilities she considers to be a curse and a gift. He reminds her of them and she just can’t do it. “What do you want me to say, Stiles?”

“I want you to be honest with me.”

“I thought I was.”

Is this the Lydia Martin way of telling me that everything she said last night is currently everything she’s feeling.” He asks, wanting her to let him in.

She can see that. There was something about his eyes that told Lydia everything she needed to know.

“Yes.” She answers shortly, looking down at the floor. She feels his hand left her head up to look at him.

“Talk to me, Lydia. Please, let me help you.”

They are so close she can feel his warm breathe ghosting over her face. Her eyes flutter closed and she lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. Just when she was about to open her mouth to speak the sound of Stiles’ phone rings. “Damn it.” Stiles swears, suddenly hating the fact that he can’t turn his phone off.

When he leaves to answer it, Lydia for the first time in years taps into her banshee hearing. She wasn’t intentionally trying to ease drop. Like she said Stiles brings out the part of her she thought she left in beacon hills and that includes het banshee powers. _So, hush._ Her hearing must’ve gotten stronger with the lack of usage because she didn’t even had strain her ears to know that Stiles was on the phone with a woman. She sounded young, about their age to be exact and Lydia couldn’t help but note slutty when she hears the woman flirting and asking stiles out to dinner. A pang of jealous hits Lydia for the first time in a while. Which was completely ridiculous because here she is with a wedding ring on her left hand. Lydia tries to push the feeling of wanting to snatch the phone out of stiles’ hand and bitching the girl out down by trying to turn off her banshee hearing and failing. She hears him ask her for a rain check and she’s surprisingly growing more and more agitated.

Their conversation is over and she can hear him coming back to rejoin her in the kitchen to finish their conversation.

“So, where were we?”

"Umm... You were about tell me where my dress is." she said, walking past him, leaving him with a confused look on his face.

"I thought we were going to talk about last night?" he asks, looking at her with furrowed eyebrows. Stiles was used to Lydia putting up walls to protect herself, but this was different... It felt like she was trying to protect herself from him. Which is ridiculous because even though he knows Lydia would never do anything to hurt him intentionally, he should be the one putting up fucking walls.  "Of course... Walk away. I see that's something that didn't change about you." He really didn't mean to say it, but Lydia was starting to piss him off with her mixed signals. He knows that she's married, but he also knows that she still feels something for him and her little speech yesterday confirmed that for him. Drunk or not. 

Lydia stops dead in her tracks. She didn't need her super sensitive hearing to hear what he said. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she questions, as she steps back into the kitchen. Stiles can already see how angry his comment made her but to be perfectly honest he didn't give a shit. She left him and at the time he understood and he still does, but he's done playing this game of cat & mouse they used to play with each other when they were kids. He could've left it alone, but stiles was feeling froggy so he leaped.

"You know damn well what it means, Lydia. I'm trying to help you and like always you walk away. You do it every time someone – No… you do it every time "I" get close to you. You put up your walls those gigantic ass walls with barbwire wrapped around it because you know there's nothing that's going to stop me from breaking them down." he blurts out, not sure where this sudden anger came from.

Lydia just stood there arms crossed over her chest glaring daggers at him, "What is this really about, Stiles? Hmm..." she asks, walking towards him. "Is this about something I said when I fucking drunk, and didn't even mean..., " she adds, no missing the way his eyes squint when she says it. "Or is it because I'm not running in your direction? I mean, come on, stiles… you're a big fan of the truth now a days how about you be fucking honest for once and say it. You hate that I left you behind in beacon hills, you hate that I didn't keep it contact with you and that I'm married. ADMIT IT! SAY IT" she yells at him.

Stiles and Lydia were far from dysfunctional, but because of their history together and how well they know each other they knew exactly what buttons to push. They were staring at each other now and the amount of raw emotion in that room is enough to make anybody nervous.

He steps out of her space, but not breaking eye contact. "I'm pissed, bitter and angry because you decided that we weren't worth it. You didn't fight for us. For me. I thought you loved me," his voice dropped at the end of the sentence, and his eyes were starting burn with tears he refused to shed.

Lydia didn't know he was questioning her love for him and that within itself broke her. She can feel the tears rolling down her face and she balls her lips to prevent the whimper that was trying to escape. "I did... I do love-" She starts to say before she's interrupted by a phone ringing, and she realizes it her own. Stiles watches as she juggles with rather or not she should answer it or not, but breaks eye contact when she leaves to pick it up. Stiles can tell she's talking to her husband by the way she perks up when she answers. He must've asked if she's been crying because she makes up a lie about allergies, and stiles can't help but roll his eyes at how clueless this guy is. Not even 5 minutes later she's off the phone and she looks so tiny and vulnerable that he wants to take back everything he said, but he doesn't because she wanted honesty and honesty is what she got. No matter how much it hurt them both.

"Umm... I have to get going." she says, avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll get your dress and call you a cab." he says. Brushing past her to get dress out of the bathroom. Lydia just nods, and feels herself shudder a little. The way he said it was cold and distant. He was putting up walls.

"No need. Bonnie is on the way to pick me up." She disappears into his room to change into her dress, leaving his clothes folded neatly on the bed. When she reemerges she sees stiles staring out his apartment window. She can't see his face but she doesn't miss the sound of him sniffle and it takes everything in her not to breakdown then and there. She clears her throat to let him know she was entering the room. She tries to act like she didn't see him wipe his tear stained face with his hand when he thought she wasn't looking. Lydia sees her phone light and then hears a car horn indicating that her ride was outside. Lydia silently gathers the rest if her belongings, but not before thanking stiles for everything. He responds with a weak ‘you’re welcome’.

Lydia stops in the open door, refusing to turn around and look at him. The tears she was trying to hold leaked out. "I told you coming here was going to be a bad idea." voice breaking completely as she lets out a low sob and closing the door behind her not wanting to see stiles' face expression. She does however linger by the door long enough to hear stiles throw something across the room and slide down his front door. Thanks to her banshee hearing she dumbly reactived. She can hear the sobs stiles was holding in all the way in the car. _And the whole ride home._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkwardness and angst between Stiles & Lydia continue, but then shit gets real at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I promise to update this fic more often now that I have some muse to write.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the kind words and feed back. As usual comments are love and the errors are all mine. I hope you guys enjoy!

It’s been almost three weeks since the last time Lydia has seen or heard from Stiles. Not that she was really surprised or anything... their fight was pretty bad, but she missed him and since her thoughts wondered to him more often than not (even if she didn't want to admit) made dealing with their lack of communication that much difficult. In a weird kind of twist of fate the argument she’d had with Stiles gave her the out she needed. She was free of the temptation that was slowly but surely building up inside of her. She didn't have the heart to not only destroy her marriage and break Mike’s heart but break Stiles’ heart because he would ultimately want more than she was able to give him. But the painful truth was that she had already broken Stiles’ heart, didn't she? The pain & the emotion in his voice and eyes told the story and the words that flew out of his mouth still echoed in the back of her mind. He still hadn’t forgiven her for leaving him all those years ago, and he deserved better than to be caught up in her drama. No matter how deeply she felt about him. Whatever the hell that was. Sighing deeply to herself, she spins around in her office chair glancing down at her phone like she was expecting a call.

As if it was on cue the screen on her phone lit up. She’d be lying if she said her heart didn't sink a little when her phone started vibrating beneath her fingertips and the name that showed up was Mike not Stiles. Taking a moment to gather herself, she inhales deeply sliding her finger across the screen and answering the call.

“Hey babe” she says, voice straining at the end.

“Hey… Are you okay?” He questions, voiced laced with concern. 

Lydia didn't even have to be in front of him to know that his eyebrows were furrowed. Stiles & Mike were nothing alike but their over-protectiveness of her was pretty much the same. She grimaced at the thought of comparing the two. “I’m fine... It’s been a long day, ya know?” She stated as a matter of factly. Mike was a business man and he knew what Lydia’s work load was like and how much of a pain it was. So, she threw out that excuse knowing that he’d believe it without questioning her.

“I’m sorry. Babe.” He offers sympathetically. The line was quiet for a minute before he spoke up again. Lydia knew something was up. “I just found out that I have to close a deal in Washington this weekend.” Once again the line goes quiet and Mike knew that his wife wasn't happy with him. “Lydia?” he asks, checking to see if she’d hung up, obviously not since he didn’t hear dial tone, but he’d remember a time when Lydia didn't even give him the satisfaction of hearing her dial tone. She just put her phone down and just walked away from it. “Baby say something please I kno-“ He was cut off by the sound of her voice.

“How long are you going to be away?” she asks, voice below a whisper. He can tell she was upset.  
Pursing his lips and sight deeply. “5 days, but –“ he was cut off again.

“It’s fine. Maybe we should have a date night tonight. Maybe go out to dinner?” she asks, voice void of emotion. It least it’s not out of the country this time she thought to herself.’ 

“Umm… Sure, whatever you want.” He says, sounding surprised and a little nervous. “Lydia, are you sure you don’t want to talk-“ once again he was interrupted by the voice of Lydia’s coworker in the background.

“Mike, I have to go, but I’ll make the reservations for tonight.”

“Okay. That’s fine. I love you.” Is all he manages to say before hearing her dial tone. Yup, she was definitely mad.

Lydia was grateful for the distraction from the phone conversation she just had with Mike. His business trips were one of the things she disliked about his job. In the beginning it was fine because sometimes she would accompany him and it was all romantic and whatever, but after they got married the more time he spent away from her. Not that it was intentional but she was starting to feel like he was more committed to his job than their marriage. Yes, she was ambitious but Lydia always put her marriage before job. Even though her job was just as demanding as his. Lydia can feel her frustration with mike building as she gently rubbed her hands over her face.  
Mike was spending 5 days in Washington and she was going to be stuck at home with Stiles. Wait... that wasn’t right, Stiles? She and Stiles were over and the dreams, temptation and longing were gone, right? 

Wrong.  
\-------------

Stiles figured not seeing or hearing from Lydia for almost 3 weeks would be a piece of cake since it’s been 10 years since the last time they saw each other. Well, she learned a long time ago that he can’t be right all the time. Not being able to talk to Lydia was killing him even though he was still pissed at her. Their conversation brought out some old feelings both good and bad, but as always she ended up shutting down on him and walking away. He could tell that she had something on her mind the night she was his apartment and it’s been bothering the fuck out him. He was staring blankly at his desk when a hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his daze. 

“Are you okay?” a familiar voice questioned.

Stiles swiveled in his chair to see Officer Williams standing in front of him with a worried look on her face. “You look like you were gone for a minute.” She says, offering him a soft small but concern still written on her face.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just have a lot of things on my mind.” he says, offering a smile of his own that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Well, if its work related…”she trails off. “Maybe I can help you with it?” 

“It’s not work related, but thanks for the offer though” She stands there for minute slightly annoyed that Stiles is barely acknowledging her or her diner offer from a couple of weeks ago. 

Stiles manages to take his eyes off the case file he was reading to realize that she was still standing there.

“Is there something else?” he asks, kind of confused as to why she’s just standing there looking like she has something else she wants to say to him.

“Yeah, umm… I was just going to say if it’s something that only a woman’s touch can fix I can help with that too.” She offers, with a slight smirk.  
Stiles’ eyes widen when realization finally dawned on him. It’s been a while. Give him a break. Swallowing hard and rubbing the back of his neck, “Umm… I-I…” He stammers but the voice of his partner Jamal interrupts him. Usually Stiles would bust Jamal’s balls about how his timing sucks. This is NOT one of those times.

“Hey, I think we can finally get that search warrant but- Oh hey, Officer Williams!” He greets, not realizing Stiles was busy. “Huh… If you’re busy then I can…” He trails off, pointing the case file at the door.

“NO! This is more important. Fight crime is important. Keeping our streets safe & all that Jazz. Umm... Officer Williams, do you mind? This is kinda. Important.” He utters, looking at Jamal who’s looking at him like he’s crazy.

“Yeah, I have a lot of work to do anyway…” she mumbles, giving Jamal a soft smile before turning around and walking out the door. 

Stiles couldn't help but feel bad for basically throwing her out. He knew that she was basically hitting on him. She’s been hitting on him since he got here. It’s not like she’s unattractive, but Lydia is still on his mind and yeah, it’s complicated.

“So, you want to tell me why you kicked poor Officer Williams out on her ass?” Jamal asks, plopping down in the chair next to Stiles.  
Grimacing at his partner’s choice of words. Yup, if he didn't feel like an asshole already, Jamal would've did the trick. “I didn't mean to. She just… she was flirting and I just… I don't know.” 

“Did something between you & Lydia?”

Stiles grimaced at the mention of her name. The roller-coaster of emotions he was currently feeling for the strawberry blonde was giving him a headache.

“I’ll take that as a yes” pausing before asking his next question. “What happened?”

“We had a fight.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Nope.” hands still covering his face. He really wasn't ready to have a discussion about her. Was it childish? Yes. Did he care? No. because she started it by being Lydia and to be honest he was just over the whole thing. 

“OK. Well, want to talk about what I just walked in on between you and Officer Williams? She looked a little pissed off when she left.” Jamal says, dropping the complicated subject of Lydia martin all together. He’s been a cop long enough to know when not to entrench on dangerous situations, this was one of those situations. 

Happy that Jamal took the hint and dropped the topic of her all together, clearing his throat. “She was kinda flirting with me and I didn't respond to her the way she hoped.” Still feeling bad about their encounter earlier. Leaning further into his chair and rubbing his hands over his face, “She asked me out a couple of weeks ago and I turned her down.” He continued. Jamal eyes brows raising in shock. Not because Stiles was asked out but because Officer Williams had a type and to be honest Stiles wasn't it. Although she seemed sweet & innocent… Jamal knew different. Granted rumors were always discussed by the water cooler among his fellow officers and most of them were just that rumors, but he happened to know that Officer Williams had a thing with multiple officers in this precinct and he wasn't sure Stiles should even go there… no matter how upset he is with Lydia.

The sound of Stiles’ voice pulled him out of his thoughts, “I don’t know man…maybe I should ask her out. Anything to get my mind off… her.” He knew it was a shitty way of thinking, but he needed a distraction and fast.

“As your friend and partner I should tell you to think before you jump head first into whatever you’re about to do with Officer Williams. I know you’re still upset about whatever happened between you and red, but this… ain’t the way.” He warns. He knew Stiles wouldn't listen and truth be told he knew that Stiles was a great judge of character and most likely heard some of the rumblings about Officer Williams but he can tell is buddy was hurting and if he wanted to be distracted who was he to stand in the way of that. 

“But whatever you decide I’m here for you no matter what” he says, getting up from his chair and squeezing stiles’ shoulder tightly. 

“Thanks, man” stiles says with a soft smile. Jamal was no Scott McCall. No one can replace his brother, but it was good to have someone on his side. 

“Now that we got your romantic crisis out the way, can we got get this search warrant and bust this son of a bitch?” Jamal asks, grabbing the case file and heading towards the door.

“Abso-fucking-lutely!” he responds, getting up from his desk and following behind his partner. As they made their way to the judge he see’s Officer Williams standing by the elevators. “Hey Jamal… why don’t you go ahead. I’ll catch up.” Jamal turned around to see what’s preventing his partner from tagging along and he spots Officer Williams. Shaking his head at the two he does what he’s told. 

“Hey” she greets.

“Hi… umm I wanted to say I’m sorry about earlier.”

“No need to apologize. I came on too strong. I’m sorry.”

“You didn't actually. Umm… I wanted to know if you were free for dinner later tonight.”  
Surprise coloring her features. “Well, Are you finally answering my dinner invitation Detective Stilinski?” she asks with a smirk.

“Only if the offer still stands, Officer Williams.” He replies with a smirk of his own. 

Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.  
\-----------

No matter how annoyed Lydia was with Mike right now she was determined to enjoy their night out together. Even though her anger was justified… she still felt slightly guilty because there was a noticeable change in her attitude ever since she ran into Stiles. And it was nobody’s fault but her own. Deciding to push all resentment and hatred for his job aside she looped her arm in his and giving him the best Lydia Martin smile she can muster. Given the circumstances it was a real struggle. Mike looked down at his beaming wife and found himself feeling relieved but confused by her sudden show of affection. She hadn’t said a word to him the whole ride to restaurant, not that he was surprised or anything. He knew how much she hated his business trips. The waiter walked them over to their table which had a beautiful view of the city. He made sure Lydia got the seat facing the door because he knew that was her favorite seat in the whole restaurant. Ok maybe he was trying to butter her up, but he wanted Lydia to be happy today and if she wanted the seat facing the door, she was going to get the seat facing the door. As they prepared to order he decided now was the time for them to talk… “Babe, I know how much you hate it when I leave town and I hate it too, but it’s my job and everything I’m doing …” grabbing her free hand, “I’m doing it for us.” He says, hoping that she’ll see how much leaving her is killing him too.

Lydia’s eyes soften at the sincerity of her husband’s voice. She knew that he didn’t exactly enjoy is business trips either. “I know, babe. And I’m sorry for overreacting tonight.” She says, squeezing his hands reassuring him. “With that being said… I just want to enjoy tonight and-“ Lydia’s eyes traveled to the door and suddenly she felt like the wind was knocked out of her. Stiles was standing in the entrance of the restaurant with his arms around another woman. All the emotions Lydia was trying to force down in regards to Stiles came rushing back all at once and it made her fee; dizzy. 

“Hey are you ok?” she hears Mike’s voice but can’t bring herself to look at him.

“Yeah, umm… I need to go to the ladies room. Excuse me.” She says, abruptly leaving the table.

Lydia tried to control herself until the two women who were currently in the bathroom left. Ignoring their side glances as she made her way to the bathroom sinks. Once the coast was clear she let out the shaky breath she didn't know she was holding. Why was seeing stiles with another woman upsetting her so much? Hell, she's the one with a wedding ring. She's the one in a committed relationship not him. The rational part of her knows she's overreacting, but the other part - the part that feels like her heart was ripped out of her chest? Not so much. God, out of all the restaurants in Chicago, why this one? And she's here with her husband... fuck! Stiles & his whatever she was hadn't even sat down yet and she's already a mess. She couldn't let Mike see her like this, not now, not ever. She had to get it together. Taking a minute to gather her bearings, taking a deep breath... she calmly makes her way back to her table.  
As she made her way back to her table her chest tightened when she saw that Stiles & his whatever were sitting directly behind her & Mike. And to make matters worse she had a bird’s eye view of Stiles. Great! 

Stiles was chatting with Marissa when he saw Lydia take a seat at the table behind them. Shit. What the hell was she doing here? Who's the guy? He watched as the guy in question grabbed her hand and was rubbing circles on her palms, like he was trying to offer some sort of comfort or something. She looked nervous, anxious... she was upset. Eyebrows furrowing despite himself. The sound of Marissa calling his name snapping him out of his daze. "Are you ok? I thought I lost you for a minute." She says, eyebrows knitting together. 

"Yeah, sorry. I'm fine" he says taking a sip of water, mouth suddenly dry. Marissa didn't bothering bringing up the noticeable way Stiles had tensed up. Deciding to leave well enough alone, she continued their conversation.  
No, stiles you're here with Marissa. Lydia Martin or whatever the hell her last name is a thing of the past. It's a mantra he tries to repeat over the course of his date. He finds himself struggling not to look over at Lydia's table and when he sees her squirm uncomfortably in her chair he realizes he's not the only one struggling. 

\---------

Lydia tried to make the most of her date night with Mike, but of course it's all blown to hell when stiles strolls into her favorite restaurant with the skank (yes, she might be slightly jealous but whatever.) he had a phone conversation with the night she was at his apartment. Recognizing her voice the minute she said his name. Making matters worse she can see stiles glancing at her out the corners of his eye. (Subtly was never his strong suit). Mike was saying something but she couldn't focus, she saw the look in his face when Mike grabbed her hand after she came back from the bathroom and she couldn’t help but feel guilty. Making the fatal mistake of glancing over at their table she sees his whatever she was reach over to wipe a crumb off his lip with her thumb. Give me a break. And then it happened… for the first time all evening Stiles & Lydia made eye contact. The looks the shared said everything and nothing at all at once.  
Breaking their eye contact just in time to see Mike getting up from the table to plant a soft kiss on her lips, rubbing her cheek affectionately. "I'm going to restroom and then we can leave." kissing her one more time before leaving. She watched him as he made his way towards the men’s bathroom. She almost missed the way Stiles flinched at the scene before him. Almost. The tension between her and Stiles made her stomach turn. Deciding she needed something to do anything to distract her from her current situation, so she takes her phone out to send a text to Allison.

Ally:  
I’m in hell. S.O.S!

She knew Allison was going to ask her to elaborate, but really it was only way to describe the messy situation she was in. When did things get so complicated? Tucking her phone back into her purse she can’t help but see the pained expression on Stiles’ face and it makes her heart sink.  
\-------------  
Stiles couldn't take it anymore. Struggling to keep how visibly hurt he was when Lydia's husband kissed her, the reality of their situation, and the argument they had was closing in on him and he had leave. Now. Pulling out his phone, acting as if he just received an urgent text message, “I’m sorry, Marissa, but I have to go…. something urgent came up, so I have to cut our date short. Sorry.” He says, sympathetically. 

Once again confusion colored her features. “Don’t be sorry. I’m sure you’ll make it up to me somehow.” She flirts.

It doesn't take a genius to know what she wants from him and how she wants him to make it up to her, but he’s not really mood to be flirty, so he just simply winks and with that he stands from his spot at the table not even bothering to look in Lydia's direction, quickly paying for the check and started towards the door without so much as a glance.

The further he got away from her the better.

All Lydia could think about on the ride home was the look on Stiles’ face after he witnessed an intimate moment between & her husband and the fact that he didn't even glance in her direction when he left the restaurant. She was feeling way too much for someone she wasn't married to. Betrayal, was definitely one… which yes, was ridiculous, but she couldn't help but feel like he’d slapped her across the face by even showing up with another woman. How hypocritical was that, huh? She was on a dinner date with her husband for god sake, she had no right to be upset, but she was and it sucked. Her eyes burned from the unshed tears in her eyes, the last thing she needed was for Mike to ask her what was wrong, then she’d have to lie and that would one of the gazillion she told since Stiles came back into her life. Somewhere in-between her self-pity and her outrage at Stiles she realized they were already at the house. Climbing out the car, her legs felt wobbly, she hadn't had that much to drink that much she’s sure of. Naturally Mike was there in a millisecond to catch her and it only reminded her of all the times Stiles caught her. She used to always depend on Stiles to be there to catch her. A tear spilled over and she felt Mike pulling her close to him and walking her into the house.

She looks up and sees Mike standing in front of her, eyes filled with sadness and guilt. “Hey,” he says softly, wiping the tear with the soft palette of his thumb. “Don’t cry. I promise I won’t be away long.” She closed her eyes at his words. He thinks she’s crying because of his business trip. Of course that made her cry harder. Seriously, screw this night. 

“I know. I just... I’m going to miss you is all.” It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either.

He smiles at her softly, pulling her into a tight hug. “I know, but I’ll be back before you can even miss me.” He reassures pressing a kiss on her forehead. Stiles used to give her forehead kisses all the time.  
Tensing… “Umm... I think I need some air.” She blurts out suddenly. The look on his face is filled with concern and Lydia just can’t, not right now. Pressing a soft kiss on his lips, “I’ll be right back, babe” is all she says leaving Mike more confused and worried than ever.

The chilly Chicago night air hit her skin and it was exactly what she needed. Lydia was starting to feel like she was suffocating, there was way too much happening all at once and she was constantly thinking about Stiles. God. She was a terrible wife. The Chilly night air was starting to get even chiller, so she decided that it was time to go back inside -- only she wasn't in front of her house anymore. WTF? A surge of panic filled Lydia’s body. No. after this shitty night she cannot be having one of her banshee episodes. She hasn't had one in years – minus the one time she used her hearing to ease drop on Stiles, but other than at she has been doing a good job at keep all supernatural-esque feelings at bay. Looking around at her surroundings trying to figure out where the hell she was, she spotted a familiar looking apartment building. At least she thought it looked familiar. Lydia spots an oncoming car approaching the parking lot temporarily blinding her senses, eyes automatically squinting as the vehicle in question pulls into the half full parking lot. The bright lights from the vehicle still impairing her vision, blinking a few times to adjust to well… the darkness since it was night. Once her vision adjusted, she took another minute to look at her surroundings, why does apartment building look so familiar? 

"Lydia?" a familiar voice calls out to her. Shit. She's tenses, and suddenly it all clicks, she's standing in front of stiles' apartment building. What the fuck? How long has she been walking? Hell, she doesn't even remember leaving her porch. Deciding that this situation is already bad enough - embarrassing enough, she starts to walk back in the direction of her house. She can hear the pounding of his feet against the concrete as he tries to catch up to her. "Lydia?" He darts in front of her, making her stop in her tracks. 

"What?" 

"What do you mean what?" He asks, in complete disbelief, "You’re the one standing outside of my apartment building." He points out. 

"It's a free country, Stiles." She shoots back lamely. 

"Really, Lydia?” Raising an eyebrow, "Want to try that again?"

"Honestly. No." She says, pushing past him. 

"So, I'm not supposed to ask why you're lingering around my apartment building at 10 pm? I find that kind of suspicious since you just saw me with another women not too long ago? He wasn't accusing Lydia of anything, ok maybe he was.  
Lydia wasn't the mood for this, so instead of responding to his accusation she continued down the street. "Did the date with the husband really go that bad?" And that was it, she stopped dead in her tracks. 

Turning on her heels to face him. "Excuse me?"

Stiles could tell she was angry by the look in her eyes. And usually he would apologize and take back whatever he said that made her upset, but to be perfectly honest he really didn't care how angry she was at him. They needed to have it out and he'd be damn if she didn't hear him out. It's been 3 weeks... No… almost 10 years in the making. 

"You're a banshee, Lydia. You heard me." he retorts. 

"Yeah, I am and to answer your question my date with husband..." making sure she emphasized the word 'husband' "went great... actually it’s going to get even better when I get home." She says, mockingly. Stiles wanted to play this game, so let's play.

Lydia watched in victory as he clenched his jaw. Boom!

"Right. That still doesn't explain why you're here." He says, moving into her personal space. 

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Stiles." Suddenly feeling overwhelmed by stiles' scent, his body heat. "And if you're implying that I'm here to spy on you and you're... whatever, then you're sadly mistaken." She says taking a step back.

"Yeah... right." He utters with a snort. 

"What the hell does that mean?" Lydia questions. Anger once again boiling to the surface. 

"It means... I'm done playing these games with you. Lydia. We've been on this roller-coaster since high school. Where one minute you're all in and the next you pull the rug out from under me." His voice breaking at the end "And you know who gets hurt in end... like always? Me. Because I'm the idiot that keeps getting on." 

Lydia can see the tears in his eyes and her heart sinks. Is that really how he saw their relationship? Granted, she was terrible to him in the beginning, but she never meant to hurt him... at least not intentionally. 

"I didn't come here to spy on you. Hell, I'm not even sure why and how I got here." She admits, trying to avoid his gaze. "I-I... you're not the only one hurting, stiles. How do you think it makes me feel every time I'm with my husband and my thoughts roam to you? I feel like shit because every time I'm with him, all I can think about is you. Yes. I left you behind. And I'm sorry, but I-" her voice breaks off. She didn't realize she was crying until she tasted the bitterness on her lip. "I made that decision, and now I have to live the rest of my life with you. Wondering what if? The pain on your face every time you see me was because of the decision I made. And that's my fault." She says, meeting his gaze. Tears flowing from her eyes. 

They were both in so much pain. All because of the decision she made years ago. She watched as he tried not to let his emotions get the best of him, but he was losing. The tears he tried to keep at bay spilled over. "I loved you, Lydia." Voice thick with emotion. Lydia felt her heart shatter hearing him speak about his love for her in the past tense. She'd expected this though... there was no way in hell stiles was still in love with her after everything that happened. Pursuing her lips & nodding she turned on her heels to leave... only she wasn't moving. She felt stiles hand on her arm reluctantly turning back around to look at him.

"I loved you then, and I love you now. And no matter how much I've tried to get you out of my system... I just can't, Lydia… I-" and before she even able to process what he was saying he was on her kissing her with so much want and need. After the shock wore off, Lydia kissed him with just as much enthusiasm.

Stiles & Lydia were so completely wrapped up in each other that neither of them realized they had an audience. 

Mike's coworker & colleague ... Christopher.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, guys! This chapter was originally supposed to be about Mike & his coworker, but instead I wanted to give you guys some more stydia angst and quite a bit of smut before we get down to business. 
> 
> As always the errors are mine and your comments & feedback are grateful appreciated. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

“Lydia” he whispers, lips grazing her bottom lip. “I think maybe we should….” The word getting caught in his throat, “Stop”. As much as it pained him to say it he didn’t want Lydia to feel any type of guilt about their current situation, know matter how much he wanted to be with her.

“Stiles, I-”

“Listen, I can't be selfish. I know that you’re a married and I can’t… I won’t put you in a predicament were you have to choose between me & your husband.” he says hands cupping her face and he can see her eyes water as he continued to speak, “I love you and I will always love you, but you’re not mine and that’s something I have to deal with. No matter how painful it is.”

Lydia is looking at him with a hint of confusion and sadness. After he’d kissed her she was sure that things had become crystal clear. Eyes closing at her inner monologue, but things weren't that simple were they? Even though her feelings for Stiles were clearer than ever, the kiss confirming that she never really stopped loving him and hell she doesn't think she ever will but none of that lessened the fact that she was still married and although her actions tonight might’ve said differently she still cared about and loved Mike.

Pursing her lips together, “Stiles, leaving you was one of the biggest mistakes of my life, but I left because I wanted to feel normal . Be normal. After everything that happened with Aiden... you, Allison, Scott and the rest of the pack were the highlight… my highlight, but the dead pool list happened and everything that happened with my grandmother I started to feel like I was…” she inhales, voice cracking at the end “A monster” a low sob escaping her lips.

Stiles felt his heart tighten. “Lydia, you are not a monster.”

“They were hunting us like animals, Stiles. They have a place for people like me in the Eichen House ...where my grandmother was killed. There’s actually a place for people like me...like my grandmother and I just couldn't deal with it. So leaving was my only choice. Yes, it was the cowards way out, but I was scared.." she explains allowing herself to cry into his shoulder.

Stiles is rubbing soothing circles in her back like he use to and only makes Lydia cry harder. She didn't deserve his forgiveness, his love and his comfort. She left him, Allison, Scott and the pack he should hate her right now. 

"Lydia, you are not going to end up like your grandmother, okay? You're way too strong and determined to let that happen. And besides you would've ended up at the Eichen house over my dead body." He says, voice filled with intensity and the eyes to match.

Stiles knew how frustrating it was for Lydia when she was trying to figure out her powers, but he had no idea that she was worried about ending up like her grandmother. Truth be told now that he knows the real reason behind her sudden departure from beacon hills he can't say he blames her. Normalcy was something they've all longed for and it was one of the reasons he took the job in Chicago... with a lot of coaxing from his dad and Scott but she didn't need to know that. 

Lydia can tell in his voice and eyes that he meant it. She didn't doubt his love for her or the fact that he'll move heaven and earth just to make sure she's safe & protected. She can't say she wouldn't do the same, even now as he's pressing a light kiss on her forehead she knows she'll do anything for him. Obviously ruining her marriage to Mike was on the list of things. Add this to the growing list of things that scared her. 

"I'm willing to put the leaving thing behind me, if you are?" he says lips moving on her forehead as he spoke. Lydia nods in agreement and it feels like a weight has been lifted off both their shoulders. Pulling out his grasp "um... I think I should be heading home." The Chicago night breeze bringing her back to reality. "I was just supposed to step outside for a few minutes. That was 2 hours ago" she murmurs, sheepishly. 

Stiles tried to force down the sting of Lydia having to go home to someone who wasn't him before it showed on his face. He said he couldn't be selfish, so suck it up, Stilinski. "Ok, umm..." realization hitting them both "you don't have your car"

"Right." they both said simultaneously.

He knew this was going to be a bad idea, but he couldn't have Lydia walking home alone at this time of night. "Can I give you a lift?"

Lydia bit her lip at the question. What other option did she have? Bonnie was probably asleep, she knew Stiles would've been completely against her walking home alone and besides she's not really sure how long or short of a walk it was since she still has no recollection of actually walking to Stiles' apartment. Oh, and there's the thing of her husband seeing her getting out of another man's car in the middle of the night. 

"Yeah, That would probably go over well." She thought sarcastically. "I don't know" is all she could say because it's true ... she didn't. 

"Ok. My car has tented windows, so the drivers identity will be sealed. Besides I'd feel more comfortable if I knew you made it home safely. Consider it to be..." voice trailing off "I'm your personal police escort!" he supplies jokingly. 

Lydia just rolled her eyes while trying and failing not to laugh. "God, even in adulthood you're still an idiot." She jokes. 

Smiling at her attempt to not laugh at his joke, he missed it, this, her... them. Clearing his throat to stop his thoughts from going any further. "So... is that a yes?" He asks, pointing in he direction of his car with his thumb. 

Lydia's eyes narrowed as she looked from Stiles to the car in question and then back at Stiles. "Fine. Yes. Ok." she answers following him to his car. 

The sound of fingers snapping and someone calling her name pulled her out of daze. "Earth to Lydia." Bonnie half yells, waving her hand in Lydia's face. "Are you still with me?" She asks looking more than a little concerned for her friend. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" she replies, Finally shaking off the last bit of her daydream. 

"I said and then what happened?" Bonnie repeats, eyeing her friend knowingly. Tempted to call Lydia out on her weird behavior, she knew it had to do with a certain spastic detective but decided against it. Taking a sip of her coffee noticing that Lydia still didn't answer her question. "Want to tell me what happened after Stiles dropped you off?" She echos, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh... umm, yeah... nothing really." Lydia said sounding a little confused. "We said good night and that was it." Lydia knew that she was sounding like a rambling mess, but to be perfectly honest she was still more than a little confused about what happened with Stiles. Yes, they agreed to leave their (her) mistakes in the past, but again that was pretty much the only thing that was made clear. She knew she couldn't have a romantic relationship with Stiles, so were they friends, acquaintances or nothing at all. The last one made her chest ache and it must've shown on her face because she felt Bonnie's hand on her arm to offer comfort. Giving her a soft smile before continuing "When I got home Mike was sleep. When we woke up the next morning he asked me what took me so long I told him you stopped by for some girl talk. Just FYI" 

"Yet another lie." Lydia thought. 

"You know I'm going to love cashing in my favors" Bonnie quips, "Speaking of favors... I have a big one" she says, taking a bite of her scone. Lydia was already wary of what Bonnie was going to ask because Bonnie's favors always either ended with either one of them getting into trouble or a generous amount of alcohol which was the reason behind option one. But since Bonnie had her back through this whole Stiles thing. What's a massive hangover & a little humiliation between girlfriends?

"What is it?" She asks warily.

"Ok so there's this big art gallery opening and I need a date because Damon has the flu, I would get out it, but I can't because it's important to my client and..."

"Okay." 

"I know Mike is out of town and you'd rather... what?" 

Laughing at her friend rambling. She sounded just like... stopping herself before she's even able to finish the thought. Clearing her throat, "I said okay. I owe you one for covering for me and besides I need a distraction from...." eyes falling on her fingers as they unknowingly started circling her coffee mug, "umm... Mike." She mumbles, taking a sip of her coffee choosing to ignore the way Bonnie is starring at her.  
She knows too much already. 

\---------

Art galleries were not Stiles Stilinski's cup of tea. He'd just closed his first official case and the perp is officially waiting for his sentence. Stiles hoped they put the bastard under the jail. Nailing one of the biggest drug dealers in Chicago for murder was gratifying and all Stiles wanted to do was go home and call his dad and Scott. It didn't sound like much, but with everything that happened with Lydia 2 days ago he really missed home... oddly enough. But Marissa called inviting him to a boring ass art gallery opening he couldn't refuse. He did bail on their 'date'. So, when he showed up at her house at exactly 7:00 pm like he'd promised, he watched as she locked her house door and made her way to his car. Getting out the car to open the door for her he saw that she wearing a bright red cocktail dress that hugged pretty much everything and her dark brown hair was up in a pencil straight ponytail. Stiles wasn't a expert when it came to fashion or art galleries for that matter, but he was certain that her dress was more for him than the actual art gallery. Swallowing hard, "You look great" voice coming out more raspier than he'd liked. 

"I'm glad you like it" she whispers, before getting into the car. Closing the door behind her, not missing the smirk on her face when the door slammed shut. "Shit" he mumbles to himself. When he climbed in the drivers seat he saw that she was starring, checking him out or eye fucking him... whatever. 

"You look great too" she finally said. Eyes still traveling up and down his body.

"Thanks" he said putting the car into drive. He felt like how he did when he was in high school. Only he didn't get hit on as much. Granted, Stiles was far from a virgin, but he wasn't the casual kind of a guy. He'd been in exactly 2 relationships and in love with one girl for practically his whole life. Marissa was a very gorgeous woman but he knew better than to mix business with pleasure (watercooler rumors aside) and whatever this was with Marissa wasn't going any further than the art gallery. He just had to let her down easy. 

\-----

As they made their way into the art gallery Stiles was already rolling his eyes at all these snobby people in one room. He bit back the smart ass comment that was on the tip of his tongue when he heard Marissa ask what'd he thought. Instead he smiled "it's great" taking the opportunity to take a glass of champagne when the waiter walked by. God he fucking hated art exhibits he thought finishing his champagne in 2 gulps. Nose scrunching up at how strong it was. He was looking at some weird looking piece of art with Marissa when he heard an all too familiar laugh. Eyes scanning the gallery and that's when he spotted her. 

\-----

Lydia was all about learning. Hell, she thrived on it, but the art pieces that were on display at this exhibit were mediocre at best. She'd drawn far better pictures during her banshee episodes without realizing it. Huffing at all these snobby people feigning interest. Lydia's dad had taken her to more exhibits than she cared to count throughout her childhood. While there was some people that were actually interested in the art. There was just as many people if not more who were only about the money, bragging rights if you will. She can't say that she blames them, really. The art business was a lucrative business. "Any schmuck can paint a few strokes on a plain white canvas and sell it for thousands of dollars," she thought. Maybe she should change careers? Taking a sip of her champagne eyes landing on a piece of a naked women who's apparently lost in the woods. "I know the feeling, honey" Lydia says with a snort, seemingly toasting to the painting. 

"Are you talking to yourself?" She hears Bonnie ask from behind her, "Scratch that... Did you just toast to the painting?" Bonnie asks, arching an eyebrow. 

"There's my date!" Lydia greets, completely ignoring the question. 

"Lydia, are you drunk?"

"What? No. Buzzed? Maybe. "she laughs, "I've just been admiring the beautiful art," she states, saying the "art" part with air quotes. "Like this one of the naked woman in the woods. Did you know this actually happened to me? It was one of my first banshee episodes and guess who was there?" She whispers. 

"Stiles?" Bonnie asks, looking over her intoxicated friends shoulder spotting him looking in their direction. 

"Yeah! How did you know?" Lydia questions, eyes following Bonnie's line of sight. "Shit. What is he doing..." Seeing Marissa kissing Stiles making her lose her train of thought. 

"Seriously... out of all the exhibits in Chicago why this one?" Lydia asks adverting her eyes, and feigning interest in the stupid painting she was previously talking about. "God, he has some nerve showing up..."

"To a public art exhibit. An exhibit I'm sure he had no idea you were attending." Bonnie offers, taking a sip of champagne.

"Yes." Lydia agrees absentmindedly. "And he has a date? Really?"

Bonnie gasps, stretching a hand over her heart dramatically. "How selfish was it of a single Stiles Stilinski to bring a date to this public art exhibit, he had no idea you were attending?"

"I know right! Wait...shut up!" Lydia retorts, finally catching on to Bonnie's sarcasm. "You know you're supposed to be on my side."  
"  
You're both my friends, so I'm on both your sides, but Lydia you have to admit you're being overdramatic right now and a little territorial."

"I am not." Lydia protests. 

"You're not what?" Bonnie questions, amused by Lydia's antics.

"Both."

Bonnie just watches her friend for minute, noticing how Lydia is trying and failing not to look at Stiles & his date. Chuckling & Shaking her head, "You're so still in love with him." It wasn't a new development for Bonnie. She'd known Stiles & Lydia long enough to know they'd never be fully over each other. Also the night they played pool confirmed that fact, so there's that.

"I am not still in love with Stiles" Lydia responds, defensively. Wincing are how harsh it sounded. "I mean..."

"Ok, you're not in love with Stiles because you're happily married , he's happily dating. Everyone's happy.And with that being said all you're allowed to say is hello & goodbye" She says, raising her empty glass. Bonnie knew Lydia wasn't being truthful about her feelings for Stiles. She could tell how much they still loved each other and she also knew that Lydia didn't want to admit it because she'd had to admit the temptation she was feeling.

Seeing Lydia's face expression flatter immediately made Bonnie regret her choice of words.

Internally wincing at Bonnie's words. Even though she knew she was right. "I- huh... I need to get some air. Being drunk off my ass in front of your client would probably be bad for business." She quips, through a forced smile. 

"Lydia!" Bonnie calls after her friend, watching as she walked towards the exit. She had unintentionally hurt one of her closest friends by being brutality honest, but Bonnie knew that Lydia knew she was right but she also knew that Lydia was too far gone for any rational advice. And judging by the look on Stiles' face as he watched Lydia leave whatever was going on between them was going to come to a head tonight. She just hoped both Lydia & Stiles were ready for the aftermath no matter what the outcome was.

\-----

To say that Stiles was feeling like a gazillion emotions right now was a understatement. When his & lydia's eyes met it was pretty much joy, he missed her. They hadn't spoken since the night at his apartment. The kiss. Kissing Lydia was all he could think about since it happened. Even now, they're in a art gallery filled with people, he's on a date with another woman and all he wants to do is grab her and kiss her senseless. Marissa linking their fingers together and kissing the corner of his mouth tenderly brought him back to reality, eyes moving from where his & Marissa's hands are linked, and back to Lydia. The urge to go to her and explain was strong, but he resisted because he didn't know if her husband was here with her and their conversation from a couple of days ago was still in the back of his mind. He & Lydia weren't together, so being here with Marissa was okay, right? He tried to rationalize. It still didn't lessen the guilt he felt in his stomach as he watched her leave.  
\----

Fresh air is what Lydia needed, Inhaling deeply. She was only out here to sober up. No, she wasn't falling down drunk like she was when she played pool with Stiles & his partner, but she didn't want to embarrass Bonnie. Her being out here had absolutely nothing to do with seeing Stiles with another woman -- the same woman she'd seen him with at the restaurant, she thought. Taking another deep breath, they were holding hands & kissing... were they dating? She thought again, now pacing the sidewalk, unshed tears burning in the back of her eyes. Once again Lydia knew she was overrating, but her feelings for Stiles were so raw. She wished that she could shove all her feelings into a box and tuck it away. Hiding, masking away her feelings was something she used to be good at. Now? not so much, she felt like everything was coming at her all at once. The uncertainty, the mistakes she'd made in the past and the fear of destroying not only herself, but her marriage and Stiles. The worse part was that lydia could feel herself being pulled... the temptation was winning and there was no way to stop it. 

"Lydia?"

"Yeah" she says, wiping away the access tears that'd unknowingly fell.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asks, looking concerned. 

"Yeah, I just..." she was tempted to lie, but she knew Bonnie would see right through her. Glancing down at her feet willing the tears away. "No," her bottom lip quivering. "It hurts. And you're right I have no right to be upset... I know that, but..." voice breaking. "I love him and the shit just won't go away." she paused "I had my first banshee episode or whatever in almost 10 years. And you know where it lead me... to Stiles' apartment. What kind sick twist of fate is that?" she chuckles, tears steadily falling. "I feel like fate is playing some cruel joke on me or something. He moves here, shows up to my favorite coffee shop, pulls me over, we wind up at the same bar and I get drunk and make a complete fool of myself, we end up at the same restaurant and now..." simply pointing at the building she'd just walked out of.  


Bonnie looks at Lydia sympathetically. She didn't necessarily believe in fate her husband of choice Damon Salvatore is proof of that, but she had to admit that Lydia & Stiles' casual run-ins are happening a little too often to be a coincidence. 

"This whole time I've been pretending to be normal, when I'm not. I was so ashamed and scared of who I really was that I left my family, friends and the man I loved behind because I was a coward." 

"Lydia you're not a coward." Bonnie disagrees, grabbing Lydia's hand. "I know how much pain you're in, I've actually been in a similar situation." she recalls, but not elaborating. "You made a decision to not be controlled by your 'abilities'," she says. mincing words "And that's okay, there's absolutely nothing wrong with wanting to be normal. I have a feeling that's why Stiles relocated. I also know that you just don't get over a love like you had or have" she smiles, wiping away a stray tear from Lydia's face. "With Stiles, so... if you're going to give into the temptation you're feeling make sure your feelings for stiles are clear, so when you do risk it all, it's worth it." She warns, looking Lydia in the eyes. Mike was a good man, great even, but like Bonnie said you just don't get over a love like Stiles & Lydia's.

Nodding at her friends words, and wrapping her into a tight hug. Times like this is why Lydia was grateful to have met Boyd because she'd built a strong friendship with him & his sister. 

"Thanks, Bon." 

"Anytime, Lydia" she replies, returning the hug just as tightly.  
\-------

"Are you waiting for someone?" Marissa asks, looking at the exit that she keeps catching Stiles staring at. 

"No, why... why?" He asks, nervously.

"Because you keep staring at the exit" she states, glancing at the exit. Not giving him a chance to respond, "Are you not having fun?" Suddenly thinking coming to an art gallery opening for their first date was a bad idea.

"No, yes, I mean... yes, I'm having a wonderful time." He fumbles. "I just thought I saw someone I knew." 

"Oh." She says, relief feeling her features. " I thought I picked the wrong place for our first official date." she reveals, looping her arms around Stiles' neck. Raising an eyebrow at her response... "date?" He thought, he knew he owed Marissa for bailing on their first 'non-date', but he considered this more of a 'sorry for being a dick and bailing' kind of thing. Since he wasn't that much of an asshole he decided to wait until after their date to break the news to her. He simply smiles not really wanting for say anything that would lead her on.

He hears Lydia before he actually sees her, she was walking back into the gallery with Bonnie in tow seemingly in a better mood. "The talk with Bonnie must've helped." he thought, oddly feeling some sort of relief seeing Lydia smile.  
_______

The night went by in a blur for both Stiles & Lydia. They avoided each other's gaze like the plague, whenever their eyes met they would both turn & look in the other direction. It wasn't until Bonnie came up with the brilliant idea for both her & Lydia to go up and introduce themselves to Stiles' date, but naturally Lydia opted to stay behind, deciding the situation was already awkward enough. She spent her time texting both Allison and Mike while Bonnie chatted with Stiles & his date. Glancing up every now & again when she heard Stiles laugh. It was one of the many things she loved & missed about him. His laughter made the lamest of jokes funny, her lips curling into a smile as the echo of his laughter filled the gallery. The sound of her phone vibrating catches her attention.

Ally:

Somethings never change. Make sure you give me deets. ;)

Lydia squinted at the text her friend sent her after just sharing a brief summary of the mess that was the situation between her & Stiles. Like Bonnie, Lydia could talk to Allison about any and everything without judgment, but unlike Bonnie... Allison had a bird's eye view of their relationship, so reading Allison's reply to her brief recap kind of through her off. But before she was able to reply the she hears the clacking of Bonnie's heels walking towards her, offering a much needed minute to come up with a response because seriously... what the hell was that supposed to mea'? Lydia thought, slipping her phone back into her clutch purse.

"Ready to go?" Bonnie asks, upon approaching.  
"Uh, yeah..." Lydia glanced around the room, not realizing that people were actually leaving. Ignoring how her chest tightened when she didn't see Stiles. 

"He left." Bonnie says simply, handing Lydia her peacoat... while trying to suppress a smirk. "He told me to tell you goodnight." She adds, not missing the way Lydia searched the room and the look on her face when she realized he'd left.

Slipping her coat on, "Oh? Your client left already? Shame." Lydia responds not missing a beat, un-tucking her hair from inside her coat and flipping it over her shoulder. She knew who Bonnie was talking about, she knew Bonnie knew she knew who she was talking about. "I would've said goodnight to him in person. Maybe next time." Lydia offers before heading toward the entrance. 

"Oh whatever, Lydia." Bonnie chuckles, shoving Lydia lightly as they made their way to their respective cars. "FYI. You're way hotter than his... her." Bonnie shouts over her shoulder, before climbing into her car, giving Lydia a wink. "Call me when you get home. And thanks for tonight." She says before finally climbing in & closing the door behind her.

Lydia couldn't help but laugh at Bonnie's remark. "Duh, I will & anytime." Lydia says, sending Bonnie a wink & small wave of her own. Her phone buzzing as soon as she climbed into the car. Pulling her phone out of her clutch, "It's probably Mike texting goodnight" she thought to herself. Eyes widening when she saw the next wasn't from Mike. 

Stiles:

"Goodnight, Lydia."

The message was simple, but it was enough to make her heart flutter. She'd spent the whole night wondering if Stiles had thought about her at all. She knew that it was best that he didn't, but there was a part of her that hoped he was thinking about her as much as she was thinking about him. Holding off on a responding, lydia put her car in drive & made her way home.  
________

Stiles was more than surprised at how well Marissa took the news of wanting to be 'just friends'. Not that he thought he was some type of heartthrob, but Marissa seemed like she was often the dumper, not the dumpee. Again, not they were on a date or anything. Even if she did take it hard, the fact that he hadn't had a chance to speak to Lydia bothered him more than it should've, so if Marissa did take it hard he didn't notice. After a long hot shower he decided that it wasn't too late to give his dad & bestfriend a call. Since that's what he wanted to do before he made the mistake of going to that stupid art exhibit. Remembering his dad was probably doing another night shift he opted to call Scott and give his dad a call in the morning. The phone picked up after 2 rings. 

"Dude, you're late." Scott says. Not even bothering with a hello. 

"Sorry, Dude. I had a da-"

"You were on a date?" Scott finishes, cutting him off.

Not missing the bit of excitement he hears in his best friend's voice. "It wasn't a date. It was more of a 'sorry I bailed on you' type of thing." He explains, repeating his thoughts from earlier. 

"Oh... is this the same girl you went out with when you ran into Lydia?"

"Yeah, but ironically I was at an art gallery opening with Marissa today and-"  


"But you hate art exhibits."

"I know, but I owed her," he says shrugging as if Scott can see him. "Anyway... I was at the exhibit and Lydia was there." He continues, rubbing his hand over his face. 

"Dude. Awkward. Was her husband there?" 

"No. I don't think so, I think she was with Bonnie. We didn't really get to talk." Sadness overtaking him. "I don't know. When we first saw each other…” pausing, as the memories from earlier clouded his senses. “She got upset about something, I think it was because I was with Marissa.” He speculated, since he didn't really talk to Lydia he can only assume.

“Why do you think she was upset about you & Marissa?” Scott questions, sensing that Stiles isn't exactly telling him the whole story.

"Huh...Marissa kissed me and Lydia must've saw it because she left immediately after it happened.” Stiles wasn't exactly sure why it felt like he had betrayed Lydia but it did. 

“I’m sorry, dude, but it’s not like you guys are together, right? I mean, she’s married and you’re not, so you don’t need to feel guilty.” He point outs, Scott wasn't trying to be insensitive to Stiles’ situation, he cared about both of his friends and he hated the fact that they’re both struggling with the decisions they've made (mostly Lydia), but he also felt like Stiles shouldn't feel guilty for being with another woman and trying to move on with his life either. The phone goes silent and Scott has to resist the urge to take back what he said, even though he meant every word. ‘Stiles, I-“ but is cut off by the sound of Stiles' voice before he could finish.

“We kissed a couple of days ago.” He admits. The silence on the other end of the phone tells Stiles that Scott is just as surprised by the news, kind of like he was the day it happened. He hears some ruffling noises and Stiles guesses that Scott is taking this conversation to a more private area (away from Kira).

“Huh… just to clarify… you & Lydia kissed a couple a days ago?” he whispers.

Taking a moment to appreciate his best friend’s discreetness. “Yes, Lydia & I kissed.”

“But I thought…Isn't she…what happened to” he fumbles for a while until he finally settles on “How?” If this was any other situation and under completely different circumstances “How?” would've been the dumbest question Scott could've asked, but since the situation is what it is, and the circumstances are what they are “How?” seems like a pretty legitimate question.

“Remember when I told you Lydia showed up at my apartment after our awkward run-in at the restaurant?” 

“Yeah, you saw her with her husband, you were with your date, and you guys got into it pretty bad.” Scott finishes.

“Yeah… um... that’s when it happened.” He confesses, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Wait… what?” He hears Scott half whisper, half shouts. Closing his eyes as Scott’s reaction. 

Stiles knew that this was going to happen it’s the whole reason he conveniently forgot to mention that bit of information when he told him the first time. Stiles wasn't concerned about Scott judging neither him or Lydia, but he didn't want him to make a big deal out of something that was never going to happen again. 

"Scott, I know she's married and it's exactly why I told her that it wasn't going to happen again. Its not fair to neither of us." He explains, with a deep sigh as he starred blankly at his bedroom wall. The silence from Scott's end was growing increasingly uncomfortable. He knew that he was trying to figure out a way to comfort him. "I'm ok, Scott. As long as she's happy... I'm happy." 

"Is she happy though?" Scott asks, finally able to form a sentence.

"What?"

"Is she happy? We both know Lydia well enough to know that when she's committed to something or someone she's committed. Your relationship with her & her relationship with the pack are prime examples of that. You guys kissed and it sounds like it was mutual."

"It was just a kiss." He utters, still starring blankly at the wall.

"Dude... a kiss that could've changed everything for her." Scott replies, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. God. Stiles & Lydia have been doing this back & forth thing since they were in high school and yet they're still just as clueless now as they were then. 

"What are you saying, Scott?" eyes darting towards his bedroom door when he hears the sound of someone knocking at his front door.

Scott hears the knock as well but continues on with what he was saying "I'm saying I don't think Lydia's feelings for you are as hidden & buried as you think." He can hear Stiles walking & opening the front door. Not missing the way his heart skips a beat, and he doesn't even have to ask who it is. 

"Told you." Is all Stiles hears before the line goes dead. 

"I just wanted to say goodnight." Lydia says timidly. The look on his face is somewhere between surprised and something she can't quite figure out. It probably had something to do with whoever he was just on the phone with. She watches as he slowly lowers his phone from his ear, mouth opening & closing. Realization grace his features and his eyebrows furrow, "A text would've been good too." He quips, stepping aside so that she can come in. 

"Right." She murmurs, suddenly thinking coming here was a bad idea. The look on his face says that he knows she isn't telling the truth. She hates how well he knows her. “It’s just that I was in the area, so I figured I’d stop by and tell you in person.” 

Stiles is looking at her with wary eyes now, and he knows that she isn't telling the truth.

"Huh-uh, want to tell me why you really decided to stop by?" he says, folding his arms over his chest.

He's wearing a fitted black T-shirt and baggy gray sweatpants, his hair is swept over is eyebrow and Lydia for the first time tonight notices his stubble. When the fuck did he grow a beard? It's not too thick, but it's also not perfectly trimmed either. It's very Stiles & suddenly she’s imagining what it would feel like if she kissed him. She watches as he crosses his arms over his chest, showing his well defined biceps. She doesn't realize she’s staring until she hears him call her name. “Lydia!” he calls.

Scott’s words are still echoing in the back of Stiles’ mind and he can’t help but wonder if his friend was right. He knows that he shouldn't get his hopes up, but the way she is looking at him tells him that Scott might be on to something. He’s all too familiar with Lydia’s body language, so he knows when she’s checking him. And Lydia Martin is definitely checking him out. His takes a minute to stare at her, her hair is different from when he last saw her at the exhibit her curls are falling loosely over her shoulders and her hair tousled like she just ran her fingers through them, the coat she's wear stops above her thigh and Stiles tries not to dwell on how amazing her legs look. Eyes darting back up to her face when he hears her speak.

“Sorry… I just… that’s it. I wanted to say goodnight.” She stutters, licking her lips and feeling slightly embarrassed that she came all this way and got caught checking Stiles out. Her cheeks turn slightly red when she notices that Stiles is not so subtly checking her out.

"Ok. So I'm going to go. Goodnight." She says shakily, walking to the door but stops because Stiles is still standing in front of it & he's looking at her like she's everything right now. 

Stiles hears her say something about leaving and next thing he knows she's standing right in front of him. They're so close that he can feel her cool breath on his chin. Because even with her heels she's still much shorter than he is. He looks down at her and she's staring at him like she wants to say something.

"Yeah. Goodnight." Is all he manages to get out, his eyes not leaving hers. Neither Stiles nor Lydia are in control of their bodies at the moment because they're inching closer & closer and their lips are merely inches apart. Lydia swallows hard, eyes closing out of pure habit. "Stiles." She whispers, and the feel of her saying his name against his lips causes a chill to go down his spine. He's looking at her with his eyes half open, and he can tell leaving was the last thing she wants to do. 

"Tell me to move." he whispers against her lips. This is wrong. They know it's wrong, but their hearts & bodies are telling them it's right. He can feel Lydia's tiny hands crawling up his chest and the contact is enough for him to close the little distance between them. The kiss is more urgent than the first one, it's filled with so much want & need. This moment has been aalmost 10 years in the making for both of them. One of his hands land in her hair and the other one is on her lower back pressing her tightly to him. Lydia swipes her tongue along his bottom lip, and without hesitation he grants her entrance. She tastes like the wine she was drinking earlier and it's intoxicating. She moans when he tilts her head slightly to deepen the kiss. Lydia can feel him growing increasingly hard as he continues to press her body to his, taking full advantage of the action she rubs against him eliciting a groan from him. Smirking in victory she does it repeatedly until she feels him grabbing the back of her thighs and hoisting her up, wrapping her securely around his waist. They break the kiss momentarily for some much needed air and they're both looking at each other with lust filled eyes. Stiles carries her to his bedroom, setting her down on her feet, eyes still locked on hers. Lydia can see in his eyes that he's giving her the opportunity to stop this before it goes any further, but she's so done with over thinking everything right now. All she wants is Stiles. She smiles at him sweetly before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. She steps back, and he thinks she's about to leave. Instead she undoes the buttons of her coat and tossing in to the side. Stiles' eyes darken with lust and the next thing Lydia knows he's on her kissing her with same amount of enthusiasm from earlier. They make quick work of their clothes until there's nothing between them but the pounding of their hearts and heavy breathing. Stiles lowers lydia on to the bed, taking a moment to enjoy the view in front of him. Her strawberry locks are sprawled out over his pillows, her face is flushed and lips are swollen. He never seen her look so beautiful. "You're so beautiful" he whispers, cradling himself between her legs. Lydia feels her heartbeat speed up because for the first time in a long time she felt beautiful. The moonlight that's coming from Stiles' bedroom window is the only light in the room, but it's enough for Lydia to admire her view. All those years of training to be a cop really paid off because his abdomen, arms and chest were toned. She admired every muscle by rubbing her hands up & done his arms & back. The beard he was sporting made him look older, than he was, but not old in a bad way. It was secretly her new favorite thing about him. His hair was mess... which was probably her fault, she thought. His eyes were trained on hers, they were a deep brown, the moonlight highlighting both the hint of gold & lust that filled them. Lydia shivered at the way his eyes narrowed with want. Her eyes move from eyes to his lips, the same lips that teased her in her dreams. She ran her thumb over his pale pink skin of his lips, pulling him down to kiss him hungrily. She can feel his hands moving down her body stopping below her stomach. Legs spread wider spite herself. Smirking at the action Stiles fingers travels down to her pussy. Groaning when he feels how wet she is. Lydia gasps at the contact and rolls her hips to get more friction. He continues to tease her clit, breaking the kiss to leave trails of open mouth kisses down her neck and breasts. "Stiles" she breathes, she can feel him everywhere but it still isn't en- "oh my god" her thoughts are cutoff when he inserts a finger inside of her, and another one. Stiles lets out a low moan at the feel of her around his fingers. He watches her in complete awe. He missed seeing her like this, seeing the look on her face when she's in complete ecstasy and coming undone under him.

He inserts a third finger and he can feel her clawing at his back, most likely leaving scratches and he's more than okay with it. Her legs are trembling and he knows she's close, he continues to pump his fingers in & out of her while leaving hot kisses on her neck & breasts

"Fuck, Stiles" She pants, feeling her orgasam crest, Stiles' tongue is warm and latching on to her nipple. She can feel his fingers curl inside her and it's enough to push her fully over the edge. Her orgasam hittibg her like a tidal wave. 

"Stiles" She moans, still clinging on to him. He kisses her until the aftershock of her orgasam wears off.

They both take a moment to catch their breath. But before Stiles can even process anything he's being flipped over with Lydia straddling his hips, her soft hands are stroking his incredibly hard length. The sensation of her small hands on him makes his head fall back & his mouth open slightly. Lydia watches him for a second and smirks when she squeezes him a little, basking in the strangled moan she emits from him. She lifts herself up so that her mound is hovering over Stiles' length. The heat alone is enough to drive them both mad. She sinks down, until he's fully inside her. They both moan simultaneously. Lydia sets the pace rocking her hips back and forth, with stiles holding her hips to keep her in place . They pace turns sloppy and their kisses turn more urgent, Stiles continues to leave trails of hot kisses down Lydia's neck, sucking and biting. Which Lydia should be more than a little bit concerned about but she loses her train of thought when Stiles lifts her up and flips her over so that she's laying beneath him again. He's much deeper in this position and he's thrusting into her with abandon. The room is filled with mantras of curse words, heavy breathing and the panting of each other's names. 

She can feel her orgasam building again and she knows Stiles is close as well because his thrusts are more precise, he's shaking with restraint above her. He pulls away just a tad before snapping his hips foward as hard as he can pushing them both over the edge at the same time. 

"Stiles!"

"Lydia!" 

They both moan out breathlessly. Stiles is still on top of her, their bodies are sweaty and their limbs are weak. He finally rolls over until he's on the side of her. The room is quiet and the weight of what they just did comes crashing down on them. He wants to hold her, but he doesn't 'know if that'll be a good idea right now (not tht it would matter). He's expecting it. Hell, he's counting on the 'this was a mistake' speech. Dread fills his chest, but he can't... he doesn't want to face the rejection so he opens his mouth to speak when...

"I don't regret it." She says, voice thick. "I know I should, but I don't." she's quiet again and Stiles can hear her sniffle. She's crying.  


"Lydia, I-" He whispers, bracing himself on his elbow. 

"Please. I just... for the rest of the night I don't want to think about anything. I just want you to hold & kiss me. Tell me everything is going to be alright... even if it's a lie." Her voice breaks off at the end and it's enough for Stiles to wrap his arms around her.

Stiles spends the rest of the night doing exactly what she asked him to do. Both Stiles & Lydia knew that things were far from okay, but at least for tonight it was. Reality can wait until the morning. 

Lydia falls blissfully asleep in Stiles' arms, completely unaware of the 5 missed called she's gotten from Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thanks for all the hits & kudos on this fic. I'm really nervous about this story, so I'm really grateful that you guys are taking the time out to actually read it. 
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> p.s. the next chapter is mike heavy. Just FYI!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough, right? Well, here is the 7th chapter and naturally things get angsty & I added a little plot twist. 
> 
> All errors & mistakes are my own.
> 
> I hope you guys like it. :)

He's more than a man

And this is more than love

The reason that the sky is blue

The clouds are rolling in

Because I'm gone again

And to him I just can't be true.

 

“Hi you’ve reached Lydia, sorry I can’t get to the phone right now, but if you leave your name, number and the reason you called, I’ll be sure to get back to you.” The sound of Lydia’s voice blared from the receiver, it’s the fifth time he'd called his wife and still no answer. Christopher watched as his longtime friend & colleague's eyes furrowed in worry. He’s sure Lydia was probably sleeping or something, it was pretty late, but his mind couldn’t help but wonder back to when he saw or thought he saw her kissing some guy in front of an apartment building the other night. Granted, it was too dark and he was at an angle where he couldn’t really see her face, but he was almost positive that it was her. But for the most part Mike & Lydia seemed happy, so maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. At least he hoped they were/

“Hey babe, this is uhh… well, I’m sure you know who this is,” Mike says, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, “Uhm... This may sound stupid, but I’m kind of worried about you, and I know it’s stupid because you’re probably asleep, but when you get this message please call me back. Okay? I love you.” The sound of the beep promptly cutting him off, preventing him from saying anything else. Mike presses end on the phone call and glances over at his friend & notices that he’s deep in thought. ”You okay man?” Silence fills the room for what seems like forever.

 

"Hey, earth to Chris?" Mike all but yells trying to get his friend's attention.

 

“Sorry, what?” he asks when he sees Mike looking in his direction with worried eyes.

 

“You looked out of it. Deep in thought, actually.” Mike clarifies, plugging his phone into the outlet that’s closest to his bed, not forgetting to make sure the ringer was on vibrate just in case Lydia calls him back tonight.

 

“Huh…. no, sorry... I just – “ Chris ponders about whether or not he should tell Mike what he saw because he’s not really sure he saw what he thinks he saw, but honestly this was really bothering him and Mike was one of his closest friends, and he didn’t feel right leaving him in the dark. The sound of Mike’s voice brings him out of his thoughts.

 

“Is this about what’s going between you & Leslie?” He asks, arching an eyebrow. A habit that he inherited from his wife. The question may’ve came out of left field, but Mike & Chris were close friends, best friends, actually, so he was well aware of the problems that he was having with his on and off again wife. However, the look on Chris’ face was unreadable and Mike didn’t know if it was because it was in fact about Leslie or because he might’ve crossed some type of line, so he just waited for his friend to respond before he tried to do any back paddling.

 

Chris narrowed his eyes at the unexpected question, cocking his head to the side. “What makes you think it has something to do with Leslie?” he questions, feeling somewhat offended that Mike would even bring her up especially since he knows it’s a sensitive topic.

 

"I just thought maybe you guys were having one of your little squabbles," Mike explains with a slight shrug of his shoulder, standing so he can grab some sleep wear from his suitcase. He didn't mean to sound or even come off as insensitive, but Leslie & Chris spent most of their marriage apart than actually together. Secretly, he thought they should just throw in the towel, but of course he'd never tell him that.

 

Chris took in his 'friends' words, yes, he using the word ‘friend’ loosely at the moment. Because no real a real friend would be this insensitive. "What is that supposed to me?" He asks, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, arms crossed firmly over his chest, expression growing increasingly annoyed.

 

Mike is rummaging through his suitcase, with his back turned to an annoyed Chris, seemingly too distracted to notice how badly he messed up. "I just mean you guys spend more time arguing than anything else. Lydia & I never argue that much." He says absentmindedly.

 

Chris just shakes his head in disbelief because, really? Is Mike really judging him right now? Better question: Who made him an expert on all things marriage? "What gives you the right to judge my marriage?" Chris asks, the annoyance seeping through his voice.

 

Mike straightens immediately when he hears the annoyance in Chris' voice, turns around to face him, "I'm not judging you, I just thought that maybe-"

 

"What? That you could give me some tips on how to have a happy marriage?" He snorts, "That's rich coming from you." He laughs bitterly.

 

Suddenly Mike felt like the room was turned upside down. Narrowing his eyes in confusion, what the hell was that supposed to mean? "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He questions, echoing his own thoughts.

 

Chris was beyond annoyed with Mike's condescending remark, and honestly he had a feeling that Mike & Lydia's marriage wasn't as picture perfect as he thought. He pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, struggling to keep from blurting out what he saw a couple of days ago out of pure spite. "My marriage may not be perfect but at least we don't walk around like everything is oh so perfect all the goddamn time." He yells, turning towards the door to leave.

 

A mixture of both shock & confusion was written all over Mike's face. Okay maybe he did cross some sort of line, but what in the actual fuck was happening right now? Also, what did he mean by -- "Wait." Mike yells after Chris, stopping him from leaving the room. "What the hell are you talking about? What are you trying to say?" Mike wasn't an insecure guy, he didn't have a reason to be. He & Lydia loved each other. End of story.

 

"It means..." Chris pauses, turning around so he could look Mike in the eyes. No, he wasn't sure if it was Lydia or not, but he had a feeling that Mike's relationship with Lydia isn't as blissful as Mike thought. "It means before you start judging someone else's relationship you might want to take a real hard look at your own." And with that he turns around, grabbing his suit jacket off the coat hanger & leaving Mike drowning in a few vague, yet harsh realities.

 

It wasn't his place to tell Mike about Lydia. That was something Mike would have to figure out on his own, so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

 

Silence filled his hotel room, Chris' words echoed in the back of his mind. Again, he wasn't an insecure guy, but for the first time he suddenly found himself asking questions about his relationship - questions he didn't know he had.

 

He walked over to where his phone was sitting idly on the night stand, swiping the screen and noticing the missed calls & text messages, but none of them were from Lydia. He sighs, Chris' words were still on loop in his mind.

"Lydia, please call me back." he whispered to himself.

\------------  
Lydia blinked a couple of times so that her eyes could adjust to the light that crept through the shades of stiles' bedroom window. She was about to let her eyes drift shut when a realization hit her. It was morning, and she spent the night. No, wait, rewind, she unintentionally had sex with Stiles. Or was it intentional?

The feel of Stiles' firm chest & his morning hard on was pressed up against her back. Lydia cranes her neck to see if he was sleeping, but the faint & even breathes she could suddenly feel on her check told her he was, so she took a minute to bask in how closely their bodies were pressed together, how tightly his arms were wrapped around her waist, not to mention how amazing their night together felt. She knows that she should untangle herself, wake him up & tell him this is never going to happen again. Only, Lydia found herself not wanting to part with the heat of his body, instead she snuggles closer & his reaction is immediate. She feels his grip tighten around her waist & a faint whisper of her name.

 

It takes a minute, but she finally relaxes in the hold and that's when she hears the faint whisper turn into a slight gasp, suddenly she feels the tight grip on her waist loosen.

 

"Shit."

 

That's not exactly the morning greeting she was hoping for. Lydia's eyebrows furrow, turning into the semi hold he still has her in. When she turns to face him she can see the fondness but also the underlining horror that he's trying to hide. Regret.

 

"Lydia, I... shit," Stiles repeats. Because really what else can he say? Here he is, in bed, naked, with Lydia after breaking the promise he'd made not only to her but to himself. He didn't want to be that guy, the other guy, the mistress... wait, that's not right, is it? What are men called if not mistresses?

 

Stiles looks down at her, and she looks incredibly beautiful, her big green eyes have a little sparkle in them this morning. He could be cocky & chalk it up to their night of good ass sex, but he doesn't want to go there because last night shouldn't have happened.

 

"Stiles, I know that we -- I mean, I..." She stutters, suddenly at a loss for words. Lydia didn't know what to expect, but she didn't think things would be this awkward. "Last night we..." she tries to form the words but is interrupted by the sound of Stiles' voice.

 

"I know what you're going to say. And you're right. This shouldn't have happened. Things... emotions were running high & we kind of..." voice trailing off, as he proceeds to untangle himself from her. "Look, it was a mistake. We both made a conscious decision, and it might've... I'm so sorry, Lydia." He apologizes, suddenly not able to make eye contact with her.

 

Lydia felt like Stiles' words were a slap in the face, and to make matters worse he was refusing to look her in the eye while he slandered their night together. He was right though, they both made a conscious decision, but Lydia didn't ... wouldn't call it a mistake, especially since the last thing she was feeling right now was regret. "Uh, yeah, you took the words right out of my mouth." She lies, running a hand through her tousled hair, sitting up straight. "Last night was last night," she says wrapping the sheet around her tightly, climbing out of the bed.

 

Stiles watches as she gathers her clothes that were hastily thrown all over the bedroom in confusion. Was she upset?

 

"Lydia, I just meant..." he tries to explain.

 

"No, you're right. Last night was a mistake" she reaffirms while zipping up her skirt. "And it'll never happen again," she avers, looking him in the eye, tugging on the last pieces of her outfit before grabbing her coat and walking out the bedroom door.

 

"Lydia...." he calls out to her, grabbing his boxers & pulling them on, hastily trying to stop her from leaving. Finally he catches her in time, gently grabbing her elbow. He slowly drops his hand when he sees her eyes angrily travel down to where his hand was on her elbow & back to his face.

 

"I fucked up & I'm sorry." He apologizes, nervously scratching his chin. "Last night was great, but..." he pauses, letting his hand fall from his chin, eyes looking at everything but the beautiful strawberry blonde he couldn't have. “We agreed that we wouldn’t and we did…”

 

Lydia can't help but notice the way he’s avoiding eye contact, and to be honest he was making things a lot worse. "You don't have to explain. Last night happened and now it's over." She says, nonchalantly with a small shrug. The look on her face was a mixture of anger, sadness and something else he couldn’t point out. She did regret their night together, right? The words “goodbye. Stiles” was the only thing he managed to hear before she was turning the doorknob of his apartment & walking out.

"Can this situation get any more fucked up?" Is all stiles can think about as he prepared himself for what was already a shitty day.

\---------

 

Lydia made her way back to the house in record time. She was angry, hurt and confused with not only Stiles, but herself. Her emotions were so all over the place that she didn't even have the energy to even contemplate what she should do about her situation with Stiles now that they've slept together. Sighing at the mere thought, she plugs her completely dead cellphone into the socket, and stripping down to take a shower, so that she can crawl into bed and act like the night before didn't happen. -

\---------

 

After her shower she felt clean, but the scolding hot water she let wash over her like a shield still couldn't stop the constant thoughts about how much she missed Stiles' lips, hands, his...well, everything. "Get a grip, Lydia" she warns herself, brushing the wet strings of her now auburn hair. The green light on her phone catches her attention, indicating that it now has some battery life. She finally powers it on and notices she has tons of missed text messages from both Allison & Bonnie reminding her to give them the details about her night with the guy who shall remain nameless. She moves on to her missed calls and see's one from Allison, Bonnie, her mom and suddenly Lydia feels like the wind was knocked out of her. She sees the multiple missed calls from Mike & the voicemails she's sure are from him. Her eyes read over the time in which the calls were placed and they were all around the time she was with... "Oh my god" she whispers to herself, slowly sitting on the edge of the bed. The reality of her affair with Stiles comes crashing down, but she's unable to process the amassed amount of guilt she's feeling because she's startled by a text message from Stiles of all people. Lydia stares blankly at the text and is about to open the message when she gets an incoming call from Mike. This has got to be some sick joke.

\----------

He knew that there was a slim chance that Lydia would actually respond to his text asking if she was okay, but he had to ask even if he knew that she wasn’t -- not after the way they left things. God, he really screwed things up, again. Stiles pocketed his cell phone as he proceeded to entire the men’s locker room of the gym. Although his mood was grim, he couldn’t help but smile at the memories that washed over him at a time when he would enter the locker room and see his best friend’s face. He could really use some of that Scott McCall wisdom right about now. Sighing to himself, Stiles approaches his locker and is greeted by an impatient looking Jamal.

“You’re late.” Jamal greets, sounding none too pleased with his tardy partner.

Stiles cuts his eye at his friend, but continues to unpack his gym bag. “Sorry, Late night.” He responds, shortly.

Jamal squints at his friend’s answer, knowing that there was more to his tardiness than just a late night. “I thought you said you ended the date early?”

“I did.”

“So, what’s with the tardiness?”

Stiles peeks around his locker to give his friend a questioning look. “Yeah, I did, but something else came up.” He says, with a shrug.

“Yeah, like what?”

The echo of Stiles' locker slamming shut hinted Jamal on his partners less than pleasant mood.

"Dude, what’s with the interrogation? Last time i checked I wasn't a perp, so back off." Stiles demands, frustratingly, plopping down on the bench closest to his locker, finally looking up and catching his friends bewildered face expression. "I'm sorry, man... I'm just having a really fucked up morning." He apologizes, rubbing his hands roughly over his face. Stiles really didn't mean to take it out on Jamal, especially since everything that happened thus far was his fault.

"S'okay, man." Jamal says, offering his friend a sympathetic smile, plopping down on the bench next to him. "So, you & red finally did it, huh." It wasn't a really a question, and he didn't really need any confirmation because Stiles' mood pretty much told him everything he needed to know. And judging by the way Stiles is sitting next him sulking, things didn't go very well. Not that he's surprised. Stiles immediately stiffens at Jamal’s question. “Don’t be surprised, man. Ever since you & Red ran into each other I’ve learned how to spot the signs, so what happened?” he asks, elbowing Stiles playful.

Stiles turned his head slightly to eye his friend. The Lydia topic was something that he really didn’t like discussing with Scott let alone Jamal, but his night with Lydia & the way they left things this morning was really starting to get to him and honestly he could really use some advice. “Yeah, um… we slept together last night and this morning I proved what kind of asshole I can really be by saying it was a mistake and that I regretted it.” He murmurs, woefully.

Jamal eyes Stiles for a second before responding not really sure how he would take his next question, “Did you regret it?”

“What?”

“Did you regret it?”

Stiles considered the question for a moment. Lydia was a married women and Stiles would like to think that he’s not the type of person that would break up a person’s marriage, but then again he might’ve already done that. The deed was done, so does he regret it? Oddly enough, he didn’t, on the contrary to what he might’ve told Lydia this morning he didn’t regret it, not even a little bit. Stiles shook his head, but knew that Jamal wasn’t going to be satisfied until he said the words, “No, and I know that makes me sound like a piece of shit human being, but... I know it's wrong." he falters, knowing exactly where this path will lead.

"Look man, I'm not judging, what you & Red do behind closed doors or where ever you too like to handle your business is just that... your business." He chuckles, with a shrug. He had know right to judge Stiles especially since he himself has done some questionable things. And besides, he knew that Stiles & Lydia's relationship was more than a cheap thrill. There's a history here & obviously unresolved feelings, on both sides.

Stiles took a second to take in his partners words. "I appreciate that, but I need to not go there with Lydia. She's not available and I've accepted that." Stiles stands, and catches the look of disbelieve on Jamal's face. "What?"

"Nothing." He recoils, holding both hands in the air as if he was surrendering.

"You don't believe, do you?"

"Nope. Now can we get this workout in or nah?" He asks, pointing to the doors that led to the gym. Stiles just stood there mouth agape in disbelief. Jamal didn't have any hypersenses, but knew he was lying. Damn, this whole giving up Lydia thing was going to be a lot tougher than he thought.

"Yeah, let's go." He replies, finally shaking off his stupor.

\---------

The phone picked up after only 2 rings. "That was a first." Lydia thought to herself. "Hey, babe" the sound of Mike's rushed voice on the other end of the receiver making Lydia feel even guiltier.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I missed your call last night. I was completely exhausted after dealing with Bonnie's client." She lied, easily.

"Yeah, I figured as much. I got worried after you didn't answer my calls. I should've known you were probably sleeping. I was being paranoid."

Mike was relieved to hear the sound of Lydia's voice, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to get right into what Chris was talking about earlier. The phone was silent for what seems like forever and that's when Lydia knew that there was something else on her husband’s mind. "What's wrong?" She asks, oddly feeling the tension between them through the phone.

"Nothing." He says, shortly. Yup, something was definitely wrong.

"Mike, spill it." She orders, growing more anxious by the minute. Which is ridiculous because she's the one with the secret, not the other way around.

"It's... um -" he pauses for a few seconds too long because Mike can sense his wife growing impatient and decides not to bring up the conversation he had with Chris earlier. "It's boring work stuff."

Lydia isn't sure if she believes him or not, but she physically relaxes a little. "Are you worried about closing the deal?" She questions, Mike was ambitious, so work was probably stressing him out.

"Yeah, the deal... I'm ready to close this thing and get home to you." He half lies, he really did miss Lydia.

Lydia stomach falters at the comment because here she is on the phone with her husband and he's talking about how much he misses her & all she can think about is Stiles. Great. The sound of her name being called brings her out of her thoughts. "Lydia!"

"Are you okay? Did you hear what I said?" Mike asks, voice filled with worry.

"Yeah, sorry, I miss you too." She breathes, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by everything. Mike wasn't sure what was going on with Lydia, but he knew that something was wrong. Once again the phone grows silent.

"Hey, would it be okay if I called you a little later? I'm really tired." She feign yawns.

The abruptness of her question catching him off guard, "Um... yeah, sure, get some rest and give me a call when you wake up from your nap." he agrees, skeptically, "I love you." He later adds, not only because he wanted to say it, but because he wanted to see how she'd react.

Once again lydia's breath catches in her throat at his words, "Yeah, I love you too. Bye." She says, hurriedly, trying to keep her voice from cracking. And with that the line goes dead, the sound of the dial tone echoes in his ear, Mike slowly removes the phone from his ear in disbelief.

Mike stares at his phone briefly, before making his next phone call. The phone picks up after 3 rings, "Detective Wright." He answers, out of breath.

Mike hears what sounds like loud clanking in the background, but doesn't question it. "Hey, it's me... Jamal, I need your help with something. " he says, with furrowed eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted t thank you all for your sweets comments and your overall enthusiasm for this storey. It seriously means a lot to me. Thank you!
> 
> As always feedback and comments are always welcomed and greatly appreciated.


End file.
